Lost to Us
by BloodyTink
Summary: Another OC Lost story. Submissions are closed.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Lost OC story

This is my first Lost OC story.

I'm sure I don't have to remind you guys how this works, but if you don't know just follow everyone else.

The first chapter starts toward the end of season three, where Charlie talks to Penny only in my story Charlie is saved by an original character. I will pick one of your characters in doing the honor of saving our favorite little island rocker.

As for the rest of you guys, I have plans for your characters. They maybe good, they maybe bad, you'll just have to see.

This is the form I want it in:

Full Name (nicknames, whatever they want to call themselves): Virginia "Virgie" Amit

Age: 22

Friends/Enemies/Pairings: She's friends with pretty much everyone like Charlie, Claire, Sawyer, Jack, Sayid. Everyone, except for Locke. Ever since they first crashed on the island she gets a really bad vibe from him. She knows Ben is the enemy and not to trust him, but at the same time she's curious about him as well, wondering why he does the things he does. Virgie thinks Dan is odd but sweet. She has a soft spot for guys that are misunderstood which is why she's kind of interested in Miles.

Personilty (how are they toward everyone and everything): She's very sweet girl. She's nice, funny, loyal and protective of her friends. When she's mad she doesn't hold back, whether it's just yelling or even a punch to the face.

Why were they on the plane (or the island, if they're an Other or one of the Freighter people): Virgie was going to Australia for her cousin's wedding.

Appear: Filipino-American. She's 5'4. She has long jet black hair, dark brown eyes. She has a cute smile with dimples. She's a bit on the heavy side like America Ferrera.

Family/Friends: She has two older brothers (Jeric and Josh) and one younger sister (Grace). Her parents (Lori and Benny) divorced when Grace was two. Virgie and her siblings lived with their mother but visit their father a few times a year. Her best friends back home are Danny Martin and Trisha "Tink" Santos.

Past (what were they like before they came to the island): After Virgie graduated from high school, she moves in with Danny and Tink in an apartment in LA. She becomes the lead singer of a band down there. She bumps into Hurley and his friend Johnny in a music store once. You see her attending her cousin's wedding in Australia and having a good time.

Skills/Interest (what are they talents, what are they into): She's speaks tagalog. When her parents would fight they would switch to tagalog so their kids wouldn't know what they're saying. Virgie and her brothers caught on and decided to learn without them knowing. Virgie is a good listener. Whenever someone is sad and needs a shoulder to cry on, she's there. She loves music, which is why she and Charlie became friends.

Weaknesses (everyone has them): She's afraid of snakes.

That's your form, now have fun!


	2. Saving Charlie

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lost.

Chapter 2 Saving Charlie

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ali! Happy birthday to you!"_

_She blew out the candles on her chocolate cake. Everyone cheered and started helping themselves to some cake. They were celebrating at Nikki's Bar and Grill in LA. All her friends were here. Even her siblings came down to see her. She notice her roommate Erin being hit on by her brothers Thomas and Gerald, who just started their freshman year at Dartmouth University. Ali hoped her brothers first year goes a lot smoother for them then it did for her. _

"_Hey Ali Al, happy birthday" Henry, her other brother, says hugging his big sister._

"_Thanks Henry. I'm so glad that you guys made it. Which one of you drove down here, it wasn't Thomas was it" Ali asked a little worried._

"_Are you crazy? I wouldn't let him drive a bumper car let alone a real one" he informed her._

"_Thank goodness. I love Tommy boy but god should kick himself for allowing him behind the wheel. You would think such he's in college now he would get better."_

"_I don't see that happening anytime soon. Besides I drove us, with my new car" he said with a smile._

"_Okay, we get it. Senior in high school. Today is about me remember" she joked._

"_Okay."_

_They shared a laugh._

"_How's mom and dad" she asked._

"_Same old, same old. They fight, talk to their shrink and make up" Henry said._

_When most parents fight it usually leads to divorce, someone walking out or worse, but not Ali's. When they fight, they always make up and remember why they love each other. Sometimes when they feel their fighting maybe on the edge of dangerous waters they see a counselor. Most people might find it strange and say they should just separate altogether, but somehow her parents, Liam and Danielle Raymond, found a way._

"_Do they still argue in French when guys are around" Ali asked her brother._

"_Yeah. By the way, thanks for sending us that French book when you came to visit us. At least now we can understand what the hell they're saying"_

"_Just one of the things I picked up in college, besides Spanish" Ali said with a smile._

"_Ali! Come on, it's time to open your presents" Ali's sister, Hannah called out from the table where all the gifts were at._

_Ali was trying hard not to laugh face at her sister because her face was covered with barbeque sauce. Hannah just loved her baby back ribs. Everyone gathered around to see what kind of presents she got. She just mostly got some clothes, make-up, some DVDs and CDs._

"_And last but not least, this one is from me and Jon" Erin said handing her an envelope._

"_What is it" Ali asked._

"_You're going to have to open it first" Jon, her other roommate, said._

_She opened it and screamed, jumping out of her chair._

"_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Tickets for scuba diving at The Great Barrier Reef in Australia?! You guys are the best" she declared hugging her best friends._

"_We're glad you like it" Erin said, smiling._

"_This is amazing. The Great Barrier Reef is the biggest dive attraction. It's off far North Queensland…"_

"_Oh god, you're not going to start one of your little history talks, are you" Jon groaned._

"_Well, history was my major. So it's just me, you guys are coming with me" Ali pointed out._

"_Ali, the reason we got you these tickets was so you can have your own little adventure. Underneath it all there's a warrior ready to take on anything. We give you permission to go off by yourself and live a little" Jon said._

_Ali was nervous; she's never traveled by herself before. She was always the quiet one who always traveled with a group, but listen to herself. Hello! She was 28-years-old now! If she wanted to go off by herself, she'll do it damnit._

"_I'll go" Ali declared._

"_Trust us. You won't regret it" Erin smiled._

"_You won't regret it."_

Erin's words echoing in her head. If only she could see her now. Not long after they crashed on this island, her and the rest of the survivors of Flight 815 had encountered, boars, a crazy French lady with a gun, mysterious jungle people and a monster that eats people and that was all in one month. They were almost reaching their fourth month and the island didn't disappoint them in the weird department. Today's fun filled island activity involved Jack leading everyone to the radio tower so that Naomi, the woman that parachuted on the island a couple days ago, can contact her ship. Sayid, Jin and Bernard were going to blow up the tents that Others _think_ are filled with pregnant women.

Everyone was taking a break by a stream. They were resting and filling up their water bottles. Ali was sitting next to Claire and Virgie. Claire was feeding some sliced fruit to Aaron but she could tell her mind was elsewhere.

"Charlie's fine" Ali said suddenly.

Claire turned her head.

"What?"

"I said Charlie's fine" Ali assured her.

Before they left she heard that Charlie volunteered to swim down to the Looking Glass station to turn off the jammer so Naomi could use her phone. Desmond went with him.

Claire looked unsure. Virgie noticed this and decided to help.

"Yeah. Besides, he's not alone. Desmond's there to watch his back" Virgie added.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks" she said.

"Hey guys, could you watch my bag. I have to pee" Ali said.

"Oh sure" Virgie said.

Ali handed her backpack to Virgie and started walking toward the trees.

"Where are you going" Jack called out to her.

"Bathroom" she said pointing to the jungle.

"Don't be long, we're about to leave in a few minutes" he said.

She nodded and headed to the jungle.

After a minute of private time she was done. Another thing she missed from the real world: toilet paper.

"Hello Alice."

She swung around as someone said her real name. No one was there.

"Alice."

She shrieked as she heard the voice again. Ali was so freaked out; she lost her footing and fell on her back. As she sat up her eyes grew wide with shock as she looked up at the tall familiar scary looking black man that was suppose to be dead.

"Eko?"

"You have to help Charlie."

"What" she asked confused?

"You have to help Charlie" he repeated.

She slowly got to her feet and just stared at the Nigerian man. Ali remembered Hurley telling her what happened to Eko, that the smoke monster killed him. Looking at him now you wouldn't think that not too long ago, he was being tossed around like rag doll by the island's security system.

"You're dead. You're supposed to be dead. How are you here" she asked.

"There's no time for that. Charlie is in danger. Desmond's visions are wrong" he said.

That got her attention.

"Charlie's in danger? What kind of danger? Is he okay" she asked.

"Not for long" he said.

"All right. I'll go get Jack…"

"NO!"

Ali backed away from the man's suddenly outburst.

"It _must_ be you" Eko said.

He cannot be serious!!

"I can't! Why don't you go haunt Jack, or Locke, or someone who is actually capable of being a hero, with this" she said.

"It _must_ be you" he repeated.

"Why?!"

Ali could think of five people off the top of her head to dive in head first to do something heroically stupid, she not being one of them.

Eko just smiles.

"Because underneath it all, there's a warrior that's ready to take on anything. And that warrior needs to do what no one can" he said.

That's what Jon said to me on my birthday, she thought.

"What can I do" she asked.

"Swim with the fishes" he said.

Huh?

"Ali!"

She turned her head to see Virgie running in her direction, her long black hair bouncing behind her.

"Come on, we're heading out" she said.

Ali turned back to where Eko was standing, but he was gone.

"Did you see him" Ali asked her.

"Who" Virgie asked puzzled.

"Eko. He was right here" she said.

"Eko's dead, Ali. Everyone knows that."

"I know that! But he was here. He came to see me, to warn me!" Ali said franticly.

"Warn you about what?"

Ali started thinking about Eko's message: Charlie. Danger. Swim with fishes. Wait! Swim…swims…

She thought back when she was in Australia and why she was there. She was scuba-diving. She even had a degree in scuba-diving and she can hold her breath underwater for five minutes!

I know what I have to do.

"I have to go" Ali said, walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going" Virgie asked, grabbing her arm.

"I'm going to the Looking Glass" she said.

"Why? I don't understand" Virgie said confused.

"Virgie just trust me. I have to do this" Ali said pulling away from her.

Ali began to run back to the beach.

"Ali! Ali, come back" Virgie yelled to her friend.

She wasn't listening to Virgie shouting her name, or the birds in the trees, or even the creepy whispers. The only things she heard was the sound of her heart beating in her chest and the sound of her feet running through the jungle.


	3. Choices

Chapter 3 Choices

Ali was running was fast as she could through the jungle, although truth be told she didn't know where she was going. She figured as soon as she found some sand and an ocean she'll go from there. Suddenly she trips and falls to the ground. Ali groans in pain as she picks herself up clean off the dirt on her shirt.

What I tripped over, she thought.

She looks to see some kind of cable at her feet.

Wait! Cable wire. This is leads to the Looking Glass!

She quickly follows the cable wire. Before she knew it she reached the beach where the wire leads into the ocean. She sees the canoe that kid Karl came in from yesterday. Without another thought she goes into the water until she reached the canoe.

This was it.

She took a very deep breath and dives in.

Brad Donegen was standing next to Ari and that Karl kid, watching that Virgie girl talking to Jack and Kate.

_What kind of name is Virgie anyway?_

After four months on this island, he still didn't understand why everyone unofficially chose the doctor as their leader. Just because he patched up a couple cuts, kissed them and made it better he was the man for the job.

He could think of several people who could do a far better job then him, like Sayid. He was a Republican Guard and no one messes with those guys. Locke had the whole Great White Hunter thing going and he seemed to understand the island in ways no one could. Even Kate was a better choice. I mean, sure she was wanted for murder but she's never once gave him a reason not to trust her. Plus, he loved the fact that she didn't really listen to Jack like everyone else did. If she didn't like what he was thinking she would say so. Someone had to. If Jack said _live together, die alone_ one more time he was going to head him over to Ben gift wrapped as a Christmas gift.

"I wonder why Ali would take off like that" Ari wondered out loud.

"Claire told me, that Virgie told her that she was going to that Looking Glass station" Karl said.

"Maybe she wants to help Charlie and Desmond" Ari suggested.

"Driveshaft Wonder needs to be saved by a girl now, that's just rich" Brad said to himself.

Ari shot him a dirty look and hit in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for" Brad demanded.

"For being an insensitive git" the 15-year-old snapped.

"I didn't mean anything by that" he protested.

"Liar! You're still bitter that Claire picked Charlie over you" Ari declared.

She just had to mention Claire. Brad looked to his left to see Claire having a little girl talk with Sun, Rose and mom-to-be Abby Taylor with Aaron making cooing noises. Claire was beautiful. She had the sweetest smile in the world. And Aaron was cute as a button. At times he envies the British punk to the point of losing feeling of his entire body.

"I don't know what she sees in him. He's a junkie" Brad pointed out.

"This coming from the alcoholic" Karl said.

Brad looked at Karl, as if just remembering he was with them.

"What did you call me" he demanded.

"We have files on you guys. I took a peek at yours. I read the part where your band, Dead Aces, got signed after winning the Battle of the Bands. You're friends kicked you out because they were sick of your drinking" Karl said.

How dare he tell his business in front of people! Before she knew what he was doing he grabbed Karl by his shirt.

"Hey!" Ari declared.

"If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut" Brad warned him.

"Leave him alone" Ari demanded

"Is there a problem here" Jack asked walking up to them with Kate and Virgie.

Jack didn't look happy. He wanted to tell him off and mind his own business but then he saw Claire looking in their direction. He couldn't stand a lot of things about being on this island. One was Jack playing sheriff and the other was Claire looking on him that way, disappointed. He knew that look all too well.

_Brad woke up with a groan. He's head pounding like a jackhammer. He found himself lying on the couch in someone's living room wearing nothing but a pair of rip jeans._

"_Hey sleepy head" a voice called out to him._

_He turned to see a man in his mid thirties with shaggy black hair, pouring coffee into a couple of coffee mugs._

"_Bryan" Brad asked confused._

"_Hey little brother" Bryan said._

"_What are you doing in my apartment" he asked, slowly getting off the couch._

"_Actually you're in my apartment. You're friend Isaac called me last night and asked me to come and get you" Bryan said, pulling out a chair for him at the kitchen table._

_Brad sat down and looked at him confused._

"_Why did he call you? Why couldn't he or one of the guys do it themselves?"_

"_Isaac and the guys were too busy talking to the record producers. They were worried you're partying would have cost them the record deal" Bryan explained, taking a sip of his coffee._

"_Record deal" Brad asked._

"_Brad do you remember anything about last night?"_

_Brad leaned back and thought about it long and hard. It was slowly coming back to him. Last night was the Battle of the Bands. He and his friends were one of the bands that played there Dead Aces. He remembered Isaac singing his heart out, Dave on the drums, Johnny on lead guitar and him on bass. When they were done with their song, the crowd cheers were like an explosion. Just when they thought it couldn't get any better, the judges name them the winners. They got the 10,000, the big record deal, everything. Then he remembered them going with bar to celebrate. He had a few beers and the rest was a blank._

"_Well, we won the Battle of the Bands… and we went to the bar for a drink…and…" Brad couldn't remember after that._

"_Well, what I remember about last night was getting a phone call at two in the morning from Isaac, saying you've been drinking and couldn't drive home. When I get down there, I find you on the bathroom floor passed out with your Linkin Park shirt covered with vomit" Bryan said crossly._

"_How much do I own for the dry cleaning" Brad joked._

"_This isn't funny, Brad. You've been drinking!"_

_Here we go! This happens every time whenever one of his siblings has to pick him up after having too much to drink. _

"_God, do you have to yell" Brad moaned rubbing his head._

_Bryan pushed the coffee mug in front of him._

"_Here! You need to drink something that won't make you sick once in a while" Bryan pointed out._

_He didn't want to, but he did just to shut his brother up. He took a quick drink and put the mug down on the table._

"_You promised us, Brad. You told us you would get help for your drinking problem" Bryan said._

"_I don't have a problem" Brad said._

"_You've been doing this ever since you've dropped out of college, so that you and your buddies could form a band. When you guys played your first gig down town, Madeline had to bail you out of jail because you picked a fight with the bartender. I remembered I had to pay 800 dollars to a man when you smashed his window shield with your guitar because you were just being a 'rocker.' And Scott, god, Scott had to fly all the way down to Las Vegas because you were robbed at the casino and was left stranded in the desert."_

"_Yeah, I remember Bryan. I was there. Is there a point for this trip down memory lane" Brad asked annoyed._

"_I'm getting sick of cleaning up your messes. We all are. Me. Madeline. Scott. Even the band."_

_Wait, what was that last part?_

"_Wait, what? What do you mean, 'even the band'?" he asked._

_Bryan starts to look uncomfortable. _

"_Isaac was planning on telling you later" Bryan said._

"_Tell me what" Brad asked angrily._

_Bryan doesn't look at him._

"_Bryan!" Brad slams his fist on the table._

_Bryan looks him in the eye._

"_Isaac was planning on telling you that you were out of the band" Bryan said simply._

_When those words left his mouth, it felt like someone just took a knife and stabbed right in the heart. _

"_Where's my shirt" Brad asked suddenly._

"_In my room" Bryan pointed to the open door to the left._

_Brad went in and disappeared inside. He reappeared with his now clean Linkin Park shirt._

"_I have to go. The band is meeting the record guys around four. I want to go home and clean up" he said heading for the door._

"_Brad, wait. I know this is hard to accept" Bryan said._

_Bryan touches his shoulder and Brad just pulls away._

"_You don't know anything! Isaac and the guys, they're my friends. My family, my real family! They don't judge me! They accept me just the way I am. All you guys want to do is control me because I'm the baby of the family" Brad said._

"_Because you're acting like one" Bryan shouted._

"_We'll see who the baby is when one of us becomes rock star and the other a lonely old man" Brad said opening the front door._

"_Brad! It doesn't have to be this way! You have a choice to change your life! Brad!" Bryan called out to him._

_Brad continues walking down the hallway without looking back._

"No. There's no problem" Brad said.

"Then would you mind letting him go, Brad" Jack said.

Brad looks at Karl one last time and lets him go. Karl straights his shirt and walks away with Ari right behind him. Jack shot him a warning look and walked up to the front line. Kate went with him and Virgie walked over to talk to Ari and Karl. In the corner of his eye he noticed Claire walking over to him with an expression on her face. He couldn't make it out.

"What was that about" she asked.

"What" he asked innocently.

"You and Karl. You looked like you were about to rip his head off" she said.

"It was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing. I mean, it's not like you to…

"Stop acting like you knows anything about me, okay? So why don't you go talk about your pathetic boyfriend to someone that cares what you have to say" Brad said.

Claire looked hurt by his words and he right away regretted it. Claire was one of the first people who were nice to him when they crashed there. She didn't deserve this.

"Claire, I didn't mean…"

"I have to go" she said walking away from him, holding Aaron close to her chest.

Way to go, Brad!

"You know something?" she called out to him.

He turned to look at her.

"I will talk about my boyfriend to someone. I'll talk about how _brave_ and _selfless_ he is for risking his life to save us. So that Aaron, our _son,_ can grow up to have a normal life away from all this. I will have someone to talk to, but who do you have to talk to" she demanded.

He watched as Claire caught up with Sun and Rose. Everyone began walking again while he was frozen in place. God, what have I become?

"Brad!" someone called his name.

He quickly noticed he was falling behind and ran too caught up with them.

He had to make some changes. Make some choices, but will he pick the right ones this time?

**Preview for next chapter:**

"Maybe Jack is just talking to Ben" Abby said.

Jack dragging a beaten bloody Ben and dropping him in front of the group.

"Or maybe Jack beat the living crap out of him" Virgie said.

Ali knocking the gun out of Mikhail hands with a led pipe.

Ali falling into the water, Desmond diving in after her.

"She's not breathing" Desmond said looking worried.

More characters please!! Thanks!


	4. Know your enemy

Chapter 4 Know your enemy

Chapter 4 Know your enemy

Everyone was standing out in the wide open wondering what was happening. Five minutes ago Ben and a teenage girl met up with them to 'talk' to Jack. They watched as Jack and Ben disappeared behind some big rocks.

"Is Jack okay" Abby asked Kate.

Kate looked worried but tried not to show it. Abby was eight and a half months pregnant and didn't want to upset her or the baby.

"I'm sure he's fine. I didn't see anyone else with them" Kate assured her.

"Yeah, maybe Jack is just talking to Ben" Abby guessed.

Suddenly, Jack appears dragging a bloody and beaten Ben with him. He throws him to the ground in front of the group.

"Or maybe Jack beat the living crap out of him" Virgie said dryly.

"Tie him up. He's coming with us" Jack ordered them.

The girl that was with Ben looked like concerned for the man. Then Rousseau, the French woman, looked at the girl with wonder.

"What" Alex demanded, noticing Rousseau looking at her.

"Alex. This is your mother" Ben said.

This was Alex? Rousseau's Alex?! Looking at the girl more closely Virgie can clearly see that she was definitately Rousseau's daughter. They were both holding back tears of joy.

"Does anyone have any rope" Rousseau asked the group.

"Um, I-I do! Jack asked me to carry some just in case" Virgie answered, taking some out of her bag.

Rousseau looks at her strangely.

"What is your name?"

"Excuse me" Virgie asked a little surprise.

Why was she suddenly interested in her?

"Your name" she simply said.

"Um, Virgie. It's short Virginia."

"Virginia. Will you help me and Alex tie him up" Rousseau asked.

"Oh! Um, all right" Virgie answered.

Alex and Virgie helped Ben to his feet, each grabbing on an arm in case he tried anything. Rousseau took the rope and tied his hands together.

"Hello" Ben said to Virgie.

"Um, hi" Virgie said getting a little uncomfortable.

"I'm Ben Linus and this is my daughter, Alex" Ben introduced themselves.

Rousseau tugged on the ropes tighter making Ben groaned in pain.

"She is not your daughter" Rousseau said coldly to him.

She couldn't blame her for hating Ben. The Others stole Alex from her when she was just a baby. Virgie was surprise she didn't put a bullet in his brain already.

"I know who you are" Virgie said, trying to avoid his creepy looking eyes.

The group starting moving again. She notice Jack and Kate talking again. Jack looked a bit shook up but determined. Whatever Ben said to Jack got to him. Danielle grabs the rope and starts dragging him along. Alex goes and joins Karl and Ari. Alex looked very happy to see Karl. They must be a couple. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't talking to the enemy, yet for some reason she couldn't bring herself to turn away.

"And I know who you are. Virginia Amit. Born and raised in San Diego, Ca. Father: Benedict. Mother: Laura. Brothers: Jeric and Joshua, twins. Sister: Grace. You were traveling to Australia for your cousin Becky's wedding. How was it? I heard it was lovely" Ben said.

"Hey! Stop talking to me like we're friends, okay? You're the bad guy here" she declared.

"No Virgie. I'm not the bad guy. That woman, Naomi, and the people on her boat, they're the bad guys" Ben pointed out.

She looked up to see Naomi talking to Abby. Naomi touched Abby's stomach to feel the baby kick. Naomi looked friendly enough

"Virginia" Rousseau said, "gag him!"

It was clear she didn't want to hear anything else Ben had to say. She looked inside her bag and found an old bandana. Virgie quickly put it over his mouth.

"Naomi is lying to you! You have to listen to me!" Ben murred through the gag.

"Shut up!" Virgie snapped, walking a few feet away from Ben.

She could feel his eyes watching her. What was this guy's problem? Not for the first time, Virgie wished she was home.

"_Kunin sa labas! KUNIN SA LABAS NGAYON!!" a woman screamed to her husband._

_A chubby ten-year-old girl was listening upstairs in their parents' room. She was sitting on the bed with her two-year-old sister Grace. Her older brothers, Jeric and Josh, were sitting on the floor. They were watching the Wizard of Oz on TV. Grace loved this movie, especially the flying monkeys. It was hard to enjoy the movie with their parents fighting downstairs, but what else was new? _

_Virgie's parents have been fighting for as long as she could remember. When Grace was born it only seemed to get worse. They fought about everything, money, their jobs, their relationship, sending time with the kids. When they fought in tagalog, they knew it was really bad. They figured they were young and wouldn't understand stand them. But thanks to their lola and a few uncles and aunts they knew exactly what they were saying._

"_ITO AY KO BAHAY!" they're father shouted._

"_IKAW MAGKAROON HINDI DITO! TAKBO LIKOD SA IYO PUTA!!" _

_At last they heard the door slam shut. The house was silent expect for the TV in the room._

"_He's not coming back this time, is he" Virgie asked suddenly._

"_No" Jeric and Josh said at the same time._

_Virgie tried to hold back her tears._

"_What do we do" Virgie asked scared._

_Before they could answer, the door opened and their mother walked in. She looked tired and her eyes looked red and puffy. Grace saw her mother and reached out to her. Lori sadly smiled at her baby and picked her up. She puts Grace in her lap as she sits down on the bed. Virgie puts her arms around her mother's neck._

"_I love you mommy" she said sweetly._

"_I love you too, honey" Lori whispered._

_The twins see their mother sad so they climb into bed and hug her as well._

"_Don't worry, mom" Josh said._

"_We won't leave you" Jeric said._

"_My babies" she said._

_Tears became to fill her eyes again. On the TV screen it was coming toward the end. It was showing the part where Glinda is talking to Dorothy._

"_Now click your heels together and say 'There's no place like home. There's no place like home."_

Virgie looked at the jungle that surrounded them and the bugged-eyed man they were holding hostage. She looked down at her sneakers. She could use Dorothy's ruby slippers right about now.

Down in the Looking Glass Charlie and Desmond just finished covering up the bodies of three Others that tried to kill them. Luckily one of them gave the code to deactived the jammer before they died. Desmond was in getting the diving gear out of the lockers, while Charlie was tapping in "Good Vibrations" on the pad.

"So much for fate" Charlie said, after he was done.

Suddenly he saw the blinking button.

"Incoming transmission" Charlie said.

He was about to press it when he heard a cocking of a gun.

"Step away from there" a voice ordered him.

He looked to see Mikhail, the one-eyed Other, pointing a gun at him.

"Hey!" Desmond yelled running toward him.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot" Mikhail warned him, without taking his eye off Charlie

"Why aren't you dead" Charlie demanded.

"It would appear luck was on my side" Mikhail said with a smirk.

As Desmond watched them, he notice some movement in the water. Slowly a head of brown hair pops out of the water. It was a girl. She gasped for air. He knew that face.

Ali?! What the bloody hell was she doing here?!

Ali looked around her surroundings. First she noticed Desmond and then she notice the man with the gun pointing it at someone. She knew that someone was Charlie. Desmond put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. Ali quietly swims to the side and pulls herself up on the walkway. She looked around for some kind of weapon and spots a leed pipe on the floor. She quickly picks it up and makes her way toward Mikhail. It was a good thing he was missing his right eye, otherwise he would have seen her coming.

"I'm sorry my friend, but I have orders from Ben to kill you" Mikhail said, taking aim.

_Now!!_

Ali lets out a scream and swinging the pipe with all her strength. She knocks the gun out of his hand. Mikhail back-hand her across the face. Ali looses her balance banging her hand on the walkway and falling into the water.

"Ali!" Desmond yelled, diving in to save her.

Mikhail turns back to Charlie only to be greeted with a bullet to his left eye. He quickly drops to the ground. Charlie stands over him the gun in his hands.

"I told you I would take your other eye, you pounce" Charlie snapped.

Desmond quickly resurface with an unconscious Ali in his arms.

"Charlie, give me a hand" Desmond calls out, swimming to the side.

Charlie quickly grabs Ali's arms pulling her up while Desmond grabs her legs. They slowly lay her down. Desmond gentlely checked her head her forehead was bleeding a bit. Charlie is surprised to see who he's hero was.

"Is that Ali" Charlie asked.

"Aye brother" Desmond said.

"She shouldn't be down here" Charlie declared.

Desmond checks her neck for a pulse.

"She's not breathing" Desmond said worried.

"Oh god. Ali! Ali, wake up!" Charlie shook her.

It happened so fast.

Everything was finally looking up. Naomi's phone was working, thanks to Charlie. They get a call on Ben's walkie from Hurley turned out was following Sawyer and Juliet to beach to rescue Sayid, Jin and Bernard. In Hurley's words he saved them all. They asked if he's seen Charlie, Desmond and Ali but nothing. When they reached the tower Naomi just reached her boat when Locke came out of nowhere and threw a knife in her back.

Locke.

Virgie knew the guy was crazy.

Luckily Jack made the call before Locke could do anymore damage. Everyone was so happy when Jack talked to the people on the boat. They were finally going home. It was a miracle! She knew she should be happy but she had a weird feeling. While everyone was celebrating Virgie looked over at Ben tied to a tree, Rousseau guarding him.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was walking over to him.

"What are you doing" Rousseau asked.

"I need to talk to him" she said.

"I can't let you do that."

"Please, it will only take a minute" Virgie assured her.

"Whatever he told you is a lie" Rousseau said.

"I'll decide that. Now let me pass" Virgie said.

Rousseau stared her for a moment and let her go.

"If he tries anything, yell" Rousseau warns her.

She walks two feet away to give them some private time but at the same time not too far away.

Virgie turns her attention to Ben and removes the gag from his mouth.

"Thank you. It was getting uncomfortable" Ben said.

From the look at his face, Ben knew somehow he got under her skin. She wanted to kick herself but it was too late for that.

"Look, I don't know why I'm doing this. I shouldn't be talking to you. You're Ben Linus, the son of a bitch, that's manipulated us since the beginning. I shouldn't believe anything you say, but…" she couldn't find the words.

"You want to know if I was telling the truth earlier" Ben said.

"Is telling the truth even possible for you" Virgie asked.

"It is, though I just choose not too most of time. Sometimes lies are better than the truth. We say we want the truth but that's also a lie. There are some truths in the world that is too much for humans to handle. But this one, this one must be told no matter how bad it is" Ben said.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to give me a straight anwer. If you don't, I'll call Rousseau back and have her make you tell me. I'm sure she's just waiting for a reason to kill you for what you did to her 16 years ago" Virgie said.

"Sounds fair" Ben agreed.

"The people on that boat, are you they going to kill us" Virgie asked.

Ben straight into her eyes and answered with such honestly that it scared her to death, "Yes."

**Translations:**

Lola-grandma

Kunin sa labas! Kunin sa labas ngayon!-Get out! Get out now!

Ito ay ko bahay!-This is my house!

Ikaw magkaroon hindi ditto! Takbo likod sa iyo puta!-You have no home here! Run back to your whore!

**Preview:**

"Ben is lying" Jack said.

"Not about this" Virgie protested.

Ari in the jungle, picking up her soccer ball. Someone sneaks up behind her and holds a knife to her throat.

I need more characters you guys!


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys

Hey guys!

Thanks for all your comments and suggestions for the story. I'll try to work them all in as best as I can. Also, if you guys have any more characters you want to add to the story of right ahead. The more the merrier.

The next chapter should be up either later on today or tomorrow at the most.


	6. Divided

Chapter 5 Divided

Ari couldn't believe it. They were finally going home. No more scary jungle. No more smoke monsters trying to eat them. And more importantly, no more Others. They did nothing but made their lives miserable. Of course not all of them were bad. There was Juliet. She was the one who told them about Ben's plan and Karl came to warn them coming a day earlier. If it weren't for them, they would be dead. She was sitting around talking to Karl, Alex, and Natalie Reede.

"I can't wait to go home. When I see my dad, I'm going to give him a big hug" Ari said excited.

"Are you and your dad close" Karl asked.

"Oh yeah. Very close. And then there's Jeremy, he's my best friend. We grew up together" she said.

"What about your mom" Alex asked.

She suddenly got quiet.

"She-she died when I was a little girl. Car accident" Ari said, sadly.

"I'm sorry" Alex said.

Ari gave a sad smile.

"It's okay. You know, you're lucky? Not a lot people have a second chance to know their mothers" Ari explained.

"Yeah, you're really lucky Alex" Natalie added.

Ari could see she was trying to hold back tears. Natalie's mom died when the plane crashed. From what she learned from Natalie she died when she hit the water. Alex smiles at them and looks over at her mother, who was still guarding Ben, the man she's called "dad" for years. Ari could tell she was torn between hating the man for lying to her or thanking him for keeping her safe.

"Thanks. I want to get to know her, though I am curious what's it like off the island" Alex said.

"Yeah. I have to admit. I'm wondering myself" Karl admitted.

"Well, back home what I love to do is play football" Ari said taking about her soccer ball.

"Us too. How about a game of two on two? You and Natalie. Me and Alex" Karl said, standing up.

"Great. Nat, you game" Ari asked Natalie.

"Sure. I'm not much for sports, but what the heck" Natalie said.

The four of them started kicking around the ball, laughing and having fun. It was nice just acting like a normal teenager for a change or as normal as one could be on an island whole of dangerous. Alex kicked the ball toward Natalie but Natalie kicked too hard and the ball goes flying over the trees and into the jungle.

"Ari! I'm so so sorry" Natalie said embarrassed.

"It's all right. I'll just run in there and get it" Ari said.

"Wait! You shouldn't go by yourself" Alex protested.

"It'll be quick. No worries" Ari assured them.

Ari goes into jungle looking for her soccer ball. After a couple of minutes of searching she spots it by a tree. As she picks it up, she feels a hand cover her mouth, muffling her screams.

"Don't move" a voice whispered.

Ari feels a knife pressed to her throat.

"Why did your people try to kill me?! I've trying to get you all rescued and this is the thanks I get" she demanded.

Wait…Naomi?! She was still alive?!

From the sound of her voice she sounded pretty weak. I guess she had a hell of a time pulling out that knife.

"You're doctor seems like the type to always rush into danger when someone is in trouble. I figured if one of you goes missing they'll come running after you. So you're coming with me, all right poppet" she demanded.

_Poppet._

"_Have a good time at camp, poppet" David told his daughter._

"_Thanks dad" Ari said, hugging her father._

_Ari was at the airport saying good-bye to her dad and Jeremy. She was going to a football camp in Australia for a couple weeks. She was so excited it was her first time going on a trip by herself._

"_Now remember, when you get there, call me as soon as you land…"_

"…_so I can tell you about you my lesbian lover, sure thing dad." Ari joked._

"_Ariana Milicent Black" her dad warned her._

"_I'm joking dad. No need to get all shirty about it" Ari smiled._

_Her dad looked at her for a moment, lost in thought._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. It's just…you look so much like your mum" he answered._

_When her mother died it was hard for the two of them. David lost the love of his life and Ari lost the best mom in the world. When they got the phone call about her mother involved in a car accident it like everything around them fell apart. It took time but she and dad were able to rebuild their lives slowly and surely. Ari thank god that Jeremy was with her every step of the thing. _

_Though it's been years since her mother died she could still remember her so clearly. The way she laughed when dad told a funny joke. The way she cooked dinner, her mother loved to cook. The way her hair smelled like vanilla. _

_If only she was here to share this moment._

"_I miss her" she said softly._

"_I miss her too, poppet" he agreed._

_Ari smiled at her and turned her attention to the skinny little blond boy standing to her dad._

"_I haven't forgotten you, you know" Ari said._

"_No worries. I knew you were going to come to me evenly" Jeremy assured her._

_That was one of the things she loved about Jeremy, he was so patient. She remembered one time he waited in line for four hours just to get Bon Jovi tickets for the two of them. He was a real friend._

"_I got you a little something. So you won't get bored on the plane" he said, handing her wrapped gift._

_She opened it and was surprised._

"_You got me an ipod? How can you afford it" she asked._

"_Well, I had to save up for quite a while. I've downloaded all your favorites, Bon Jovi, Goo Goo Dolls and all that" he said._

_She gives him a hug._

"_I'll miss you" she said, kissing him on the cheek._

"_Don't get all mushy on me" Jeremy said, blushing._

"_All right, fine. I won't miss you at all, you twit. That better" she said._

_The two of them laughed._

_Now boarding for Sydney, Australia._

"_You better go, luv" Ari's dad said._

"_All right. Bye. I love you both" she said giving them one last hug._

_They watched as she gave the flight attendant her boarding pass and boarded the plane._

"Move" Naomi ordered her.

Naomi dragged her away from the group and into the unknown.

Back at the Looking Glass Desmond is performing CPR on Ali, while Charlie watches on looking worried.

"Come on! Come on!" Desmond demanded, but nothing.

"Come on, luv" Charlie said handing her hand.

Suddenly Ali coughs up water and regains consciousness.

"Ali? Ali, you all right" Desmond asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine" she said trying to sit up.

"Easy now" Charlie said helping her sit up.

"Ow! My head" she groaned, "where's that guy?"

"Dead. I took care of him" Charlie assured her.

"Are you sure" she asked.

"I shot him in the bloody eye. I'm pretty sure" Charlie said.

"Ali, what are you doing down here? You could have gotten yourself killed" Desmond demanded.

Ali wasn't sure if she should tell them about her little Sixth Sense moment with Eko back in the jungle. They might think she was crazy but then again Desmond had flashes of death. Before she could answer, she heard this beeping noise. The button!

"What's that sound" she asked.

Then Charlie remembered.

"The button! Des, there's an incoming transmission" Charlie pointed to the room.

Without another word, Desmond runs into the room, leaving Ali alone with Charlie.

"All right, Ali out with it. What made you come down here" Charlie asked.

From the look on Charlie's face he wasn't going to let this go.

"Eko's ghost told me to save you. He said that Desmond's visions were wrong" Ali admitted.

"Wait, Eko's ghost" Charlie asked.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me" she said.

"You do realize where we are, right? If you said you talked to Eko's ghost, you talked to Eko's ghost. How is he" he asked.

"For a guy whose dead, he looked pretty good" she said.

Charlie smiled. It was amazing how Charlie could talk about seeing ghost and almost dying like it was no big deal.

"Thanks. For saving my life" Charlie said.

"Your welcome" Ali smiled.

"Guys! You better get in here" Desmond called out to them from the other room.

"Can you stand" Charlie asked Ali.

Ali nodded.

Ali put her arm around his shoulders and he helped her up. She leaned against Charlie for support. She felt proud of herself doing all this for a friend. Now Charlie could live happily ever after with Claire and Aaron. When they entered where on the view-screen was a woman. Desmond looked so happy to see her, like he hasn't been this happy in a long time.

"Des, who are those people with you" she asked notice them.

"These are my friends. Charlie Pace and Ali Raymond. Charlie, Ali, this Penny" he introduced them.

"Penny? As in Penny Widmore, you're girlfriend" Ali asked surprised.

"Aye" he said still smiling at the screen of screen.

No wonder he was so happy to see her. From what she heard, Desmond hasn't seen her in three years.

"Um, Penny. Charlie and Ali, they're survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. They crashed here on the island" Desmond explained.

"An island? What's your location" she asked.

"We don't know. Hey, listen are you on your boat" Charlie asked.

"What boat" Penny asked confused.

What boat?

"The boat that Naomi came from, she said you were eighty miles off shore" Ali explained.

"What boat? I have no idea what you're talking about and who-who's Naomi" Penny asked.

The three of them shared a look of fear and panic. Naomi lied. She lied about everything.

"We have to go back. We have to warn everybody" Ali said.

"Ali's right. We should go" Charlie said.

"Not yet" Desmond said, turning to the screen.

"Desmond, what's going on" Penny asked.

"A woman named Naomi parachutist on the island and told us that she was sent by you, to find me. She lied and I have a feeling that everyone else on this island is in great danger. But Penny, I need to know that I love you. I've always loved you. And I'm so sorry for everything" Desmond said.

Penny put her hand on the screen and Desmond did the same. It was closest they could get to touching each other.

"I love you too. I won't give up until I'll find you" she said.

"I'll come back to you. I swear it, Penny" Desmond said.

Suddenly the screen goes the picture lost.

"No! Penny!" Desmond said, banging on the screen.

Ali puts a hand on his shoulder. He turns to her, tears in his eyes. Ali's heart broke for him.

"Desmond, we have to go" Ali reminded him.

Desmond looking back to the blank screen, hoping she's would appear again.

"Desmond" she said.

"Des!" Charlie said loudly.

He finally turned back to them.

"Come on, mate" he said.

Finally the three of them left the room and got ready to return to the island.

Back at with the group at the radio tower things were getting all screwy. Natalie told Jack and Kate that Ari was gone. She told them that they were playing soccer with Karl and Alex and that when she went into the jungle to find her ball, she never came back. Now Naomi's body was missing. Kate was going to look for Ari while Jack and Rousseau were going to find Naomi.

"I found blood. The girl's trail. Probably crawled away. Can't be more than ten minutes ahead of us. We should go, now, and find her" Rousseau said to Jack.

"We're taking him with us" Jack pointed to Ben, still tied to the tree.

"Why would we do that" she asked.

"Because I don't trust him with anybody but me" he answered.

Jack turns to the group and tells them to head back to the beach so that the people on the freighter can spot them real easily. Kate tells Jack that she found Ari's trail and she's going after her. She gives Jack a quick hug and heads out. Virgie runs up to Jack.

"Jack, hold up! I need to talk to you" Virgie said.

"It's going to have to wait" Jack said, joining Rousseau and Ben.

"Actually it can't. It's about the people on the boat" she said.

That got Jack's attention.

"What about them" Jack asked.

"I think they're not who they say they are. I talked to Ben earlier…"

"Wait! You talked to Ben" Jack asked surprised.

"He filled her head with doubts" Rousseau said.

"I did no such thing. We were just talking. It's just nice to know at least one of your people has an open mind" Ben said.

"Shut up" Jack snapped.

"Jack, I just think…"

"Ben is lying! Whatever he told you is pure crap. I thought you were smarter than this" Jack demanded.

"I'm not an idiot! I know damn well who I was talking to. But for once, Ben's isn't lying. Not about this!" Virgie protested.

"I don't have time for this. I need to find Naomi. Since you're not doing anything, why don't you lead everyone back to the beach" Jack said putting on his backpack.

"Wait" Virgie protested.

"I have to go, Virgie" Jack said walking away.

"Jack, please just considered what I said! Jack!" she shouts to him.

But he was gone along with Rousseau and Ben. She turns to group waiting for someone to lead them.

"All right guys! Let's move out" she called to them.

Everyone started to follow her into the jungle. She watched Jon Larein get upset over something Brad said. Jon was always getting upset over the weirdest things. She remembered one time he started yelling about Sun making her garden in his 'thinking spot'. Well, it's not like it had he's name on it? As they walked, she prayed to god for two things: that Jack will listen to her and that Ari was all right.

Ari didn't know where Naomi was taking her or how long they've been walking, but it was getting dark.

"Ari! Ari!" a voice called out.

It was Kate!

"Kate! Help! Help!" Ari screamed.

"Shut up" Naomi warned.

Naomi turned around and faced Kate, using Ari as a human shield. Naomi held the knife to her throat.

"Come any closer or I'll cut her throat" Naomi warned.

"Naomi, let Ari go. You don't want to do this" Kate said.

Naomi notice the phone in her hand and it started to ring.

"Give me the phone" she ordered.

"Naomi, please…"

"Give me the phone now!"

She presses the knife closer to her neck, the tip of the knife drawing a little blood.

"Aw! Please, don't hurt me! Please!" Ari begged.

"Naomi, you're hurt. Let me help you" Kate said.

"Help me? You tried to kill me" Naomi declared.

"It wasn't us! It was Locke" Ari protested.

"Who's Locke" Naomi asked.

"John Locke. He thought you weren't who you said you were. I swear to God, we would never hurt you. Let Ari go and I'll give you the phone" Kate said.

Naomi thought for a moment and decided.

"Put the phone on the ground" she said.

Kate set the phone a few feet away from her.

"Now back away. Back away!" Naomi yelled.

Kate put her arms in the air to show her she wasn't going to try anything. With little strength Naomi had left she pushes Ari into Kate's arms. Naomi fell on her hands and knees and answered the phone. At first they thought she was going to rat them out, but instead she lied. She said she had an accident. She punched in a few numbers so her ship could get a better signal to track her.

"Tell my sister I love her" she said collapsing.

Kate goes over to check her pulse.

"She's dead" Kate said.

"Oh my god" Ari said.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you" Kate asked Ari.

"A little, but I'm fine. Can we go back to the others, please" she begged.

"Sure sweetie, come on."

Kate and Ari started back to the beach.

Meanwhile…

Desmond, Charlie and Ali had made it back to the beach. Sawyer, Juliet, Sayid, Jin, Bernard and Hurley were there, covering up the bodies of the Others that attacked the camp. They told them about Penny's call and they right away set off to go warn Jack before it was too late. As they were walking, Hurley fell behind and now he was missing. They decided to stop at the front section of the plane wreckage. Charlie remembered coming out here with Jack and Kate to find that transited.

"Where'd he go" Charlie asked.

"I'm right, dude" Hurley said, popping out of nowhere.

"Hurley, what happened" Ali asked.

"I got lost" he said.

"Hello everyone" Locke said appearing beside Hurley.

"What are you doing here" Sayid demanded.

"The same reason you did, to warn Jack about the people on that boat" Locke said.

The group hears voices. They aim their guns. It is revealed to be the other survivors from the radio tower. Sun runs over and hugs Jin. Rose sees Bernard and hugs him. Charlie sees Claire and runs over to her. She touches his face, tears in her eyes and kisses him softly. Brad is nearby and watches with a pained expression on his face. Ali sees Virgie and gives her friend a hug.

"You're okay" Virgie said.

"Yeah I am" she said.

"What happened down there?"

"Nothing big. I saved Charlie, though" Ali said.

Virgie doesn't know what to say to that.

Suddenly they hear the sound of someone getting punched in the face. They turn to see its Jack, who just showed up and just punched Locke to the ground. Sayid and Sawyer had to pull him away before Jack did something really stupid.

"All I have ever done has been in the best interest of all of us" Locke explained.

"All you've ever did was blow every chance we had of getting off of this island. You killed Naomi" Jack pointed out.

"Technically, he didn't kill her yet" Ben pointed out.

"Yes, he did" Kate said.

Everyone turned to see Kate arrive with Ari. Ari runs over to Natalie and hugs her. Natalie is so happy she's all right.

"She just died. She didn't give us up. She covered for us. They're on their way" Kate explained.

"It's true" Ari added.

"She didn't cover for anyone. She wants her people to come here. And trust me, when they do we had better be far away from here. I'm going to the Barracks. The Others abandoned them. It's the only place on the island with any form of security right now; it'll have to do until I can think of something else. Until then, if you want to live, you need to come with me" Locke said.

"No one is going anywhere with you, John. Because they're not crazy" Jack said.

"I'll go with him" Ali said.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Locke is right. These people are dangerous. We can't trust them. When I was down in the Looking Glass, we talked to Penny. And when we mentioned Naomi's name, she didn't know who she was. I don't know who those people on the boat are, but I rather not find out" Ali said.

She walked over to Locke.

"Anyone else" Locke asked.

Soon, Hurley follows her. Charlie. Claire and Aaron. Sawyer. Brad. Alex. Karl. Abby Virgie.

"Jack, I would like to go with John, if that's all right with you" Ben said.

"He's all yours" Jack says to Locke.

Rousseau and Ben join Locke's group.

Soon Locke's group disappears into the jungle while Jack's group stay behind.

One group hoping for rescue and one group hoping to survive. But which side is the right one?

**Preview:**

Virgie going into the jungle and sees Jacob's cabin.

"Who are you" Sayid asked.

"My name is Evelyn" she answered.

Natalie seeing a woman in the jungle.

"Mom?!"

I need some more characters, especially males. I need a teenage boy. Thanks!


	7. New Arrivals

Chapter 6 New Arrivals

_Egypt_

"_Evelyn! Could you give us a hand" Alexander called out to her in the tomb._

"_I'll be there in a second" Evelyn said, counting the mummies outside the tomb._

_Evelyn was on a dig in Egypt when she and her team found a long forgotten tomb hidden underground. She loved being an archeologist. Looking into the past was always fascinating to her. It helped her forgot…certain things in her past._

_Alexander and the team were all in the tomb while she was outside with the mummies._

"_I count five mummies. Who do you think these people were" Evelyn asked Alexander in the tomb._

"_Probably he's wives. Lucky bastard" Alexander said._

"_Don't you have three wives yourself" Evelyn joked._

"_Three ex-wives, thank you very much. Why, you looking to be wife number four" Alexander said popping out of the tomb._

"_You wish" Evelyn joked._

_Alexander was always joking and flirting with her. She knew he wasn't serious, but she did it to humor him. When she came to Egypt she and Alexander became fast friends. They always watched each other's backs. _

"_You sure, you don't want to come in and rade the old farts bedroom. We can split the belongings, you and me" Alexander said._

"_I'll pass" Evelyn smiled._

_Just as Alexander entered the tomb again, she hears this rumbling sound. Evelyn turned to see the entrance to the tomb starting to collapse. _

"_Alexander! Get out!" she screamed._

_It was too late. The whole tomb collapse, everyone trapped inside including Alexander._

"_Hello?! Can anyone hear me?! Alexander?!" Evelyn screamed through the rocks that blocked the tomb._

_No! Please god no!_

_Evelyn starts moving the rocks as fast as she could. She hears people entering the dig but she ignores them. Suddenly, she feels arms pulling her away._

"_No! No! Let me go! Alexander is in there!" Evelyn yelled._

"_Evelyn, it's okay" Marcus, the man in charge, assured her._

"_No, it's not! Alexander!! Alexander, can you hear me?! It's Evy!"_

_It was Alexander's nickname for her._

"_Charlotte! Can you take her for a bit" Marcus said to the red head woman to his left._

"_I got her" Charlotte said, taking over for him._

"_Alexander!!"_

_After a lot of effort Charlotte manages to drag Evelyn to the far end of the tomb. They sat down on the ground._

"_Evelyn? Evelyn, are you okay" Charlotte asked._

"_Of course I'm not okay! What kind of question is that?!" Evelyn declared crying._

"_It's going to all right. The team is working on a way to get Alexander and the others out" Charlotte assured her._

"_No, it's not all right! It's not all right!! It's happening again! There was so much noise! The explosion made so much noise and she died! It wasn't meant for her, it was meant for him" Evelyn exclaimed._

"_Wait, her? I don't understand. Who are you talking about" Charlotte asked confused._

"_My mother! She was working in the lab and father wasn't home! He sent me away to keep me safe from his enemies! People I love die! They always die!" Evelyn yelled._

_Evelyn started shouting Russian, grabbing her head and rocking back and forth, back and forth trying to block out everything. Charlotte held her in her arms, trying her best to calm her down. They watched as the team dug their way to Alexander and the rest of the team trapped inside but they knew it was too late._

_Seeing Alexander die triggered something inside her. All the bad memories Evelyn tried so hard to lock up, broke out and crashed down on her like a tidal wave. She started to remember, from the time when she was a little girl and she and her younger brother Nicolai, found their mother's body buried under the destroyed lab in their home, to changing her name from Evelyn Petrov to Evelyn Hale when her father sent her to live with her cousin Elena in New York when she was thirteen, to now._

_What was the point in caring, if you just end up dead?_

When she jumped from the copper, she found herself on hanging from tree branches. She pulls on a cord, releasing her, falling to the ground. She quickly took out her gun and started to move out. She didn't know what happened to the others. Dan was the first one to jump out. She hoped he was okay. Dan was a brilliant man but at times he was a bit off. She also hoped Charlotte and Frank; the pilot was all right too. As for Miles, she could care less about what happened to him. The guy was an ass anyway.

She walked around for a few minutes until she saw Dan and Miles with four other people, two of them pointing guns at them. She quietly sneaked around the man and the woman holding the guns. When she was close enough, she hit the Middle-Eastern man in the back of the head with her gun. She watched as he dropped to the ground and turned her attention to the blonde woman, who kicked her gun out of her hands. The blonde woman tried to shot her but she ducked at the last minute and tackled her to the ground.

They started rolling around on the ground until Evelyn had her pinned. She was about to punch her but she felt a gun digging into her back.

"Stop! Stand up" a voice ordered her.

She slowly let the woman go and got on her feet. She turned to see the Middle-Eastern man she hit holding her gun.

"Who are you" he demanded.

"My name is Evelyn. I'm with them" she said pointing at Dan and Miles.

"Why did you hit me" he demanded.

"You were pointing guns at my friends and I reacted" she answered.

"We weren't going to hurt them" the blonde woman assured her.

"I don't believe you."

"Evelyn, it's okay. It's just a misunderstanding" Dan spoke up, "That's Sayid" pointing to the man with the gun, "Juliet" the blonde, "and this here is Jack and Kate." the other two, "They're from Flight 815."

"Oceanic Flight 815? Impossible. There were no survivors" Evelyn pointed out.

"As you can see, we're very much alive" the one named Jack said.

"Look, can we go and find Charlotte already because I'm getting bored here" Miles declared.

Evelyn looked at Dan for guidance. She didn't trust these people but she trusted Dan. If he said they were all right, then that was enough for her.

"We should go find Charlotte" Dan said.

"All right then. Lead the way" Evelyn said.

Dan lead the group using the little tracker he had in case of them got separated. She and Miles stayed close to him while the rest of the survivors followed. Evelyn could feel all eyes on them like they were waiting for them to slip up so they can have a reason to shot them.

Another good reason not to trust these people.

Natalie was on the beach looking out to the ocean. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of the freighter that was supposed to come and rescue them, but so far no luck. She started to image being back home. She sees herself in her room practicing her violin. It was a shame she didn't bring it with her on the plane. She sees herself dancing to one of her favorite Brittney Spears songs.

All these images that should have filled her heart with warmth, was removed with emptiness with the thought of her mother not sharing this with her. I guess she'll have to live with her dad if she gets back. She didn't want to. She loved the life her and her mother had. Natalie only sees her dad a couple times a year, along with her older brother Sean and sister Alex.

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a dog barking. Natalie turned to see Vincent in her tent digging around her suitcase.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Vincent managed to grab a T-shirt from her bag and run into the jungle with it.

"Vincent! Vincent!" she yelled.

Natalie was about to run in after him, when she felt someone grab her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing" Jon Larein demanded.

"Vincent took one of my shirts. I'm going after him" she said.

"Don't be stupid! It's dangerous out there. Remember what happened to Ari" Jon reminded her.

"Since when do you care what happens to other people? You're usually Mr. Anti-Social" Natalie pointed out.

"Maybe, but I'm not stupid enough to let a 13-year-old girl go out there by herself. So if you're going, I'm coming with you" Jon said.

"All right, fine" Natalie said.

Jon and Natalie went into the jungle to try to find Vincent. It was so weird being alone with the guy. Every time she sees the guy he's either yelling about something or trying his best to separate himself from everyone else. He was the most anti-social guy she's ever seen.

Suddenly she hears some growling. She looks to see Vincent just a few feet away chewing on her T-shirt.

"Jon, there he is" Natalie said.

She turned to see Jon behind her, but no one was there.

"Jon? Jon! This isn't funny" she declared.

Forget him. She didn't want him to come anyway. She slowly makes her way to Vincent.

"Easy boy. Easy. Now give me the shirt" she said sweetly.

She quickly grabs it but Vincent holds on to it for dear life.

"Vincent! Let go! Let go! Bad dog!" Natalie shouted.

With one final pull, she manages to pull the shirt out of the dog's mouth. Vincent runs in the other direction, as if he found something better to do. Natalie looked down at the shirt in her hands. It was blue T-shirt that read Sydney Aquarium with a picture of fishes on it.

"_Mom, what do you think of this" Natalie asked, holding up the T-shirt for her mother to see._

"_You should get it honey. Blue is a good color on you. Who knows when we'll come back here? Besides, I want you to buy something other then books of Australia" Natalie's mom said._

"_When you told me we were going to Sydney I wanted to know everything I could" Natalie pointed out._

_Most girls her age were more interested in clothes and boys, while she was into history. They were in the Sydney Aquarium gift shop. They've only been in Sydney for a week and they already seen so much. Sydney Opera House. Sydney Harbor. The Rocks Market._

"_I can't believe the sea creatures we saw in there. I was especially freaked out by that snake turtle I saw. Weird!" she said._

"_Well, I got some shirts, pens and some key chains for Alex and Sean back home."_

"_I see you didn't get anything for dad" Natalie pointed out._

"_I haven't found the right present yet" Natalie's mom said._

"_I don't see why you're still nice to him. Alex and Sean I can understand, but him? He left us, remember" Natalie said looking at the stuffed turtles on display._

_For reasons unknown even to this day, Natalie's father left her when she was just a baby. Whenever she asked her mother about it she would always avoid the question. Maybe she didn't think she could handle it._

"_Don't start this again. We're here on vacation, not to open old wounds."_

"_I'm just saying" Natalie said._

"_Sweetie, I know you worry about me and I love you for that, but I'm fine. Really. Can we just enjoy the rest of our vacation?"_

_Natalie looked at her mom and she was right. It was about have fun and they should enjoy themselves._

"_All right. I promise no more talking about dad" Natalie vowed._

"_That's my girl. Now let's go pay for all this" Natalie's mom declared._

"_Yeah. I think I got everything T-shirts, some jewelry for Grace and Kathleen back home. I think I'm good" Natalie said._

_Natalie's mom smiled at her daughter and they went to the register to pay for their things._

"Blue is a good color on you" a voice declared.

Natalie froze. She knew that voice, but…it's impossible!

She slowly turned around and saw a woman with the same red hair, blue-green eyes as her standing a few feet away from her.

"Mom?!" Natalie declared.

Natalie's mom was standing there, smiling at her. She was wearing the same jeans and pink T-shirt she was wearing the day of the crash. There were so many things she wanted to say to her but couldn't find the words. Suddenly her mother started to turn around and walk away.

"Wait! Mom!" Natalie yelled running after her.

She ran behind some trees where she saw her mother disappear.

"Mom! Mom!" Natalie shouted.

No answer.

"Natalie" a voice called out.

She turned to see it was Jon.

"Where the hell have you been" Jon demanded.

"Me?! What about you?! You're the one who up and left me" Natalie pointed out.

"I didn't leave you. When I turned around you were gone. So, what's up? You find Vincent" Jon asked.

"Um, yeah. I got my shirt back" she said holding it up for him to see.

"What's wrong" Jon asked.

"Nothing" Natalie said quickly.

Jon was about to say something but then he notice something.

"What's that" Jon pointed at something.

Natalie turned around saw a black box. She kneeled down and opened it. What the hell?

"Get away from there" a woman's voice ordered.

Natalie looked up to see a woman with long jet black hair and bright sapphire eyes staring down at her menacingly. She was followed by Jack, Juliet and another man and woman she's never seen before.

"It's all right. She's one the survivors we told you about" Juliet assured the scary looking woman.

"Jon, what are you two doing out here" Jack asked.

"Vincent ran off with Natalie's shirt and so we decided to go after him. Who are these guys? Are they from the freighter" Jon pointed to the three strangers.

"Yeah, they are. This is Evelyn, Charlotte, and Dan" Jack introduced them.

Dan walks over to where Natalie is.

"Hey there…" Dan said.

"Natalie." She provided.

"Natalie. Can you not touch that please?"

"What's in there" Jon asked.

"Gas masks" Natalie answered.

Jack and Juliet looked at Dan surprised.

"What do you need gas masks for" Jack asked.

"Hey back off" Evelyn declared.

"Evelyn, it's okay" Dan assured her.

"No! I don't like the way they're talking to you" Evelyn pointed out.

"What are you, he's guard dog? I mean, you do look like a bitch" Jon said.

Evelyn quickly walks over to him and punches him hard in the stomach. Jon drops to the ground wheezing in pain.

"Hey! That's enough" Juliet demanded.

Charlotte got in between our group and the freighter people.

"We're getting off on the wrong foot again. I'm sorry about Evelyn's behavior and we meant no disrespect. Can you please take us back to your camp" Charlotte apologized.

Juliet looked at Jack for conformation.

"All right. But she can't hit anymore of our people" Jack said, looking at Evelyn.

"As long as you don't give me a reason too" Evelyn answered.

"Okay, then. Now that that's settle, let's go" Dan said, picking up the box that Natalie found.

As the adults started walking Natalie bend down and helped Jon to his feet.

"Are you okay" she asked.

"Swell" Jon groaned.

She notices Jon sending death glares in Evelyn's direction. Looks like Jon made a new friend. Was that why her mom appeared to her? So she can find that box? Why do need those gas masks? Natalie moved all those thoughts out of her head and just keeps reminding herself that they're going to rescue and that's all that mattered.

_Virgie was walking into the jungle in the middle of the night. She had no idea how she got out here. She starts to hear the whispers. Oh no! She starts to run but the whispers start to get louder. Suddenly she comes to a stop and in front of her was a creepy looking cabin._

_What the hell?_

"_You're not supposed to see him now" a little boy's voice said._

_She turned around to see Walt._

"_Walt" Virgie asked surprised._

"_You're not ready to see him yet" Walt answer._

"_Who" she asked puzzled._

"_HELP ME!!" a booming voice filled the jungle._

_Virgie turned to see Walt was gone and started running again. She suddenly she falls into a giant ditch. She starts to scream when she sees that the ditch was full of skeletons. Virgie tries to break free of them but it was like she was trapped in a sea of dead bodies. She noticed that a lot of they were wearing the same jumpsuits that said DHARMA on it._

"Virgie? Virgie!"

Virgie's eyes snapped open and she found herself on the couch. Wait, couch? Then she started to remember. Locke's group finally reached the barracks and they all picked a house and their roommates. Sawyer and Hurley were in one house. Charlie, Claire and Aaron in another. Brad was with Zach Cole. Rousseau was staying with Alex and Karl. And she was rooming with Ali and Abby. She looked to see her concerned roommates staring at her.

"Virg, you all right" Abby asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What's going on" Virgie asked.

"The meeting is over" Ali said.

She looked around the room and saw that everyone was slowly heading out. They were having a group meeting in Ben's house, which Locke decided to move in so he can keep an eye on him. She saw Ben tied up to a chair just watching everyone with interest. Probably trying to figure out which one to mess with next.

There were two new members of the group. There was Miles, one of the people from the freighter, who was also tied up to another chair at the other end of the room. From what they learned from Miles they came for Ben. It was always about Ben.

Then there was Kate. Kate came here with Sayid and Miles earlier to try and rescue the other freighter person Charlotte they captured before. After some time Locke and Sayid made a trade, Sayid would take Charlotte and they would get Miles. Kate decided to stay though. Of course she didn't say why. With Kate you never know with her.

"What did I miss" Virgie asked getting up.

"Not much. Locke was just going over the basics. The people on the freighter are going to kill us, we're going to keep Ben and Miles locked up" Ali answered.

"You sure you're all right? It looked like you were having a nightmare" Abby pointed out to Virgie.

"I wouldn't say nightmare. It was more like a really weird dream, only with skeletons" Virgie said.

"What are you talking about" Abby asked.

Virgie made sure no one was listening.

"I dreamt I was in the jungle and Walt was there" Virgie said.

"Walt?" Ali shocked.

"I know. I was pretty surprised myself. Then there was a cabin…"

"You saw a cabin in the jungle" Abby asked.

When they managed the words 'cabin' and 'jungle', Ben right away turned his attention to them. Of course they failed to notice him listening in on them.

"Let me finish. Walt talked to me and I'm not suppose to see him yet" Virgie said.

"See who" Ali asked.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was falling in some ditch full of dead bodies. It was pretty scary" Virgie said.

"Wow. That's just weird" Ali said.

"Ladies. The meeting is over. I got to lock him back up" Locke said pointing at Ben.

"What about him" Abby asked pointing to Miles.

"I got it, Mama Bear" Sawyer said grabbing Miles by the collar.

"Good night ladies" Locke said.

"Night John" Ali said.

"Night" Virgie and Abby said.

As they're leaving, Ben calls out to Virgie.

"Sweet dreams, Virginia" he said.

Virgie looks at him strangely, who only smiles. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Virgie left the house and joined Ali and Abby who were waiting for her outside. They started walking back to their house which was next door to Charlie and Claire's. They watched as Sawyer dragged a tied up Miles to the boathouse they keeping him in. Miles looks over his shoulder and stared directly at Virgie. They locked eyes for a second and quickly broke away.

What was that about?

"What was that about" Ali asked Virgie.

"What" Virgie asked innocently?

"That guy Miles. The look he gave you" Ali said.

"He was probably thinking we're a bunch of bastards for keeping him hostage" Virgie said.

"It looked more like he was checking you out" Ali said.

"Shut up" Virgie said.

"I have to admit, he's kind of cute for someone who's here to kill us" Abby said.

"Yeah, I can picture our first date together. Flowers, candy, a gun to my head. Real romantic" Virgie said joked.

The three of the girls laughed and headed into their house, not knowing what tomorrow holds.

**Preview:**

Virgie punching Miles in the face.

Jon and Evelyn kissing.

Juliet and Megan standing in the rain.

"Hello Juliet" Megan said.

"Hello Megan" Juliet answered.

Brad and Charlie fighting on the ground.

"The man they work for is evil. And if he hired those men to kill us, they will kill us" Abby said.

"How do you know that" Charlie asked.

"The man they work for, Charles Widmore, he's my father" Abby said.

Off to write to the next chapter. I need an OC character on the freighter, thanks!


	8. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 7 Mixed feelings

"One, two, three shoot!"

Hurley and Zach sitting on a picnic table playing rock, paper, and scissors. Hurley had paper, while Zach had scissors.

"I win again" Zach smiled.

"Dude, come on! Two out of three" Hurley complained.

"No way" Zach said.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Alex and Karl walking around holding hands. Karl whispers something in Alex's ear and kisses her on the cheek. He felt his heart break a little. When Zach first saw Alex, he right away noticed how pretty she was. He remembered how he planned on talking to her, but then he learned about Karl being her boyfriend and he's plan was pretty much shot to hell. Zach knew he should just forget about her but it was hard to do.

Hurley noticed Zach's attention on the happy couple and decided to be the voice of reason.

"Don't even think about it, dude" Hurley warned.

"What" Zach asked innocently?

"She's taken. Plus, she's Ben's daughter" Hurley reminded him.

"I know! I haven't forgotten" Zach declared.

"I'm just saying" Hurley said.

Hurley didn't have to remind him that Alex was Ben's daughter. Ben, the bastard they all know and hate. Just then Ali and Virgie came walking up to them.

"What's going on" Ali said sitting next to Zach.

"Nothing much. Where's Abby" Zach asked.

"She's still asleep at the house" Ali answered.

"Are you guys going to eat that sandwich" Virgie said, pointing to the tray of food on the picnic table, as she sat down next to Hurley.

"Actually, it's for Miles. Hurley was supposed to deliver it to him but he's trying to weasel his way out of it" Zach smiled.

"I wasn't" Hurley protested.

"Come on, you were all 'Dude, that guy creeps me out! I'll rock, paper, scissors you for it' "Zach reminded him.

"I don't see what the big deal is. He seems harmless. A smart-ass, but harmless" Virgie pointed out.

"Sawyer's one too, but we know Sawyer. We don't know him" Zach said.

"Look, why don't I take him his food" Virgie suggested.

"Dude, really" Hurley asked surprised.

"So, I was right" Ali smiling.

"Don't start" Virgie warned her.

"What" Hurley asked curious?

"Virgie has a crush on our hostage" Ali told them.

"Ali!" Virgie declared.

"Seriously" Zach asked.

"Yup, she has the lusties for him" Ali teased.

"I do not" Virgie said.

"You reek of lusties" Ali said.

"Give me the damn tray" Virgie said.

Hurley handed her the tray of food and headed for the boathouse they were keeping Miles.

"If you don't come back in five minutes, can I just assume you two are making out" Ali shouted.

"I hate you" Virgie called back.

As Virgie walks in the boathouse and she sees Miles sitting in a chair with his hands tied to the floor. There's a small foldable table in front of him. He looks up to sees her.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey. I brought you something to eat" she said sitting the tray in front of him.

"No grenades today" Miles asked dryly eyeing the sandwich.

The other day Kate helped Miles talk to Ben in private and Locke wasn't too happy about that. Kate left and Locke stuck a grenade in Miles mouth.

"Sorry fresh out. I can whip up a couple of sticks of dynamite for you, if you want" Virgie suggested.

"No, I'm good with the sandwich" Miles said taking a bite.

"Okay, but you don't know what you're missing" Virgie teased.

Miles found himself smiling at her.

"What happened to fat boy" Miles asked.

My god, he really was like Sawyer.

"Hurley's busy so they sent me instead. I'm Virgie" she said.

"Like the Virgin Mary" Miles asked.

"It's just one of those nicknames that just kind of stick to you over the years" Virgie said, pulling up a chair. "I'm sorry about what Locke did to you. He's…well, he's…" Virgie said trying to find the words.

"Crazy" Miles suggested.

"Yeah. Among other things" Virgie admitted.

"If you think he's crazy, why are you here? Why join the crazy club" Miles asked finishing his sandwich.

"I won't lie the man is a piece of work. But he's thinks the people on your boat are here to hurt us. So if I have to follow John Fucking Locke in order to stay alive, fine! I mean, are you? Are you here to hurt us" she asked.

Miles just holds her gaze for a second before breaking away.

"I'm just here for the money" Miles said.

"So you kill people for a living" she asked.

"I'm no killer" he protested.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm someone who doesn't have to explain myself to anybody. Don't act like you know what's really going on because you don't. So why don't you run off before I decide to hurt one of your friends, like fat boy…"

"Stop" Virgie warned.

"Maybe the redneck…"

"I said stop" she said.

"Better yet, the pregnant girl" he said.

That's it!

Virgie fist quickly connected to Miles face and he falls to the ground.

"If you threaten any of my friends again, I'll kill you" she warned before storming out of the boathouse.

Megan Weston was hidden behind the trees as she watched Juliet with the doctor and Austen back to their camp. Two of the freighter people were with them. She remembered how Harper went to Juliet to deliver a message from Ben. She was supposed to kill Faraday and Lewis from reaching the Tempest. If Ben asked her to do it she would have done it in a heartbeat. Megan has hated Juliet ever since she came to the island three years ago. Ben gave her attention when she didn't deserve it. Even when Juliet betrayed them and allied herself with the survivors, who in her opinion were unworthy to be on the island, Ben still keeps taps on her.

Even though Ben told her to stay put, she couldn't help but sneak a peek at Burke. She remembered the day she came to the island.

_Megan was coming out of her house deciding to go for a little jog. Ten minutes into her jog she sees Ben standing a porch of a bouquet of flowers smiling at a blonde woman. That must be the baby doctor, Dr. Burke. She was pretty. Megan wasn't expecting that. And she was certainly expecting Ben to be so…friendly with her. Ben looked over in her direction and waved to her._

"_Megan! Could you come over? There's someone I want you to meet" he said._

_She wanted to run in the other direction and not look back, but she could never say no to Ben. Megan took a deep breath and walked over to them and put on her friendly face._

"_Hi there" she said brightly._

"_Hello" Burke answered._

"_Megan, this Juliet Burke. Juliet this is Megan Weston, my second in command" Ben said._

"_It's nice to meet you, Megan" Juliet said, holding out her hand._

"_It's nice to meet you too" Megan said, shaking her hand._

_God, it would be so easy to snap her little wrist. Of course Ben would get upset if she did anything to the doctor. She would never do anything to upset Ben; she cared about him too much._

"_So, you're Ben's second in command? What does that mean exactly" Juliet asked curious._

"_It means that whenever Ben can't perform his duties, I take over" she said proudly._

"_Megan is my right hand girl. I'd be lost without her" Ben said putting his arm around her waist._

_It sends chills down her spine. Get it together, Megan. _

"_Well, I should get going. I'm sure you two want to be alone" Megan said, stepping off the porch._

"_I hope to see you around" Juliet said._

"_Same here" she smiled._

_As she quickly jogs off so neither one of them could see the angry expression on her face._

Megan was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt raindrops falling down on her. Juliet's group came closer to her hiding spot she decided to make herself known. She came out from behind the trees and walked right in front of their path. Kate and Jack quickly pulled out their guns.

"Who are you" Jack demanded.

"An old friend. Hello Juliet" Megan addressed her.

"Hello Megan. You look good, for a lackey" Juliet snapped.

"You look good too, for a traitor" Megan snapped back.

The group looked from Juliet to Megan waiting to see what would happen next. With those few words exchanged they knew that these women had a history, the bad kind.

"What are you doing here" Juliet demanded.

"I just wanted to see if you did what Ben asked and obviously, you didn't. You never did listen to what Ben very well" Megan said.

"At least I'm not he's little circus poodle. When he cracks his whip you say how high" Juliet snapped.

Megan felt her blood boil but she wasn't going to give Juliet the satisfaction of seeing her lose her temper, especially in front of enemy. She turns her attention to Faraday and Lewis.

"I know why you're here. I know it involves doing harm to Ben and I won't let that happen" Megan said.

"Whatever plans the people on the freighter have in mind for Ben, he deserves what he gets" Kate declared.

"I don't remember talking to you…fugitive" Megan snapped at her.

Kate was about ready to shot her but Juliet put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't! She's not worth it" Juliet turns her attention to Megan "I think you should leave."

Megan looks at the group one last time before heading out.

"It was nice seeing you again, Juliet" Megan said sweetly.

She walked away with an evil smile at her face.

Evelyn was sitting in the kitchen the survivors made eating some potatoes chips. Even though she didn't trust most of the people in this camp, she had to give it to them for surviving this long. She notices that Jon character making his way to the kitchen. He's been avoiding her ever since their first meeting in the jungle. He notices the potatoes chips in her hands.

"That's the last of the potatoes chips" Jon stated.

"Is this the part where you run and tell your people that they should crucify the big bad freighter lady for eating your chips" Evelyn asked, popping one into your mouth.

She held out the bag to him to show him she doesn't want to start anything. At least, not today.

"I'm capable of sharing" she said softly.

Jon looks hesitant at first, maybe thinking if he puts his hand inside the bag; he'll find a snake waiting inside for him. Then he shakes it off and takes one.

"Thank you" Jon said.

Evelyn smiles at him.

"Evelyn right" Jon asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"So, when are your people coming to pick us up" Jon asked.

"It shouldn't be too long. Once we have Ben, we'll take you all home" Evelyn said.

"And when you capture him, what are you going to do to him" Jon asked.

"I'm not sure, exactly. I just know that's Linus is important to our boss" she answered.

"If I wasn't afraid of you hitting me again, I would kiss you for helping us get off this island" Jon said.

Evelyn stares at Jon for moment thinking about what he said. She had to admit, Jon was attractive. She leans forward and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips. Jon looks at her surprised.

"What was that" Jon asked.

"Just a little preview of the real thing" Evelyn said.

Jon found himself smiling and he usually didn't smile. He had a feeling there's more to Evelyn then a gun, her fist and an attitude.

How he got the short end of the stick, Brad would never understand. Brad opened the door to the boathouse and set down the tray of food for Miles. Mac and cheese and orange soda.

"Thanks" Miles said grimily.

"What happened to your eye" Brad asked.

Miles left eye was almost as black as night.

"The America Ferrera look-a-like has a mean right hook" Miles said.

"Virgie hit you" Brad asked surprised.

In all the time Brad has known her, he's always viewed her as a pacifist.

"Yeah. Hey, listen, do you have a name or something" Miles asked.

"It's Brad" he answered.

"Brad. Tomorrow, can you make sure that Virgie is the one that brings me my food" Miles said.

"Why should I do you any favors" Brad asked.

"It's important, okay" Miles said impatiently.

In the ten seconds he met Miles, he could tell that he isn't the type to ask anyone any favors, but for some reason talking to Virgie was important to the man.

"I'll see what I can do" Brad answered.

"Thank you" Miles said.

Brad left Miles to eat his dinner and headed back to the Barracks. He saw Charlie, Claire, Ali, Zach and Sawyer sitting on a blanket outside looking at the stars. Zach and Sawyer were laughing about something. Ali was just staring at the stars. Charlie and Claire were all snuggled up together like a really happy couple. It could have been him with Claire right now. What did he do wrong?

_Brad is walking down the beach near the fuselage when he noticed the cute pregnant girl sorting through stuff. He remembered seeing her the other day sitting on the sand writing in her little dairy. He decided now would be the perfect time to talk to her._

"_Excuse me" he said to her._

_She looked up from what she was doing and smiled at him. _

"_Hey there" she said._

"_Hi. I'm Brad. I thought I'd introduce myself, since we're going to be stuck here for a while and I wanted to know who was who" he said._

"_Well, it's nice to meet you, Brad. I'm Claire" Claire answered._

"_Hi" he said shaking her hand._

"_You said that already" Claire giggled._

"_Right. Sorry" Brad blushed._

_God, she must think I'm an idiot._

"_So, what's all this stuff? Did you lose something" Brad suggested._

"_No, these aren't mine. I was thinking of putting together a memorial service. You know, for the ones who didn't make it. I asked the doctor but he didn't seem all that interested" Claire admitted._

"_Well, I'm not doing anything right now and if you'd like, I could help you" Brad said._

"_Really? You don't mind" Claire asked._

"_Not at all" Brad smiled._

_This was it. Today was the day he was going to tell Claire how he felt. Ever since Charlie kidnapped Aaron that night, Claire needed a friend. He started spending more time with her, helping her get food, look after Aaron. Brad was certainly she felt the same way._

_Sun told him that morning where he can find some wild flowers. He wanted it to be perfect. He walked down the beach to Claire's tent with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He was only three feet away from her tent when he stopped dead in his tracks. _

_Brad was met with the sight of Claire passionately kissing one Charlie Pace. He saw Claire running her hands through his shaggy blonde hair and how Charlie's hands resting on her hips. _

_Brad felt his heart break into a million pieces. This cannot be happening. _

_Claire and Charlie finally pulled away needing air. They rested their foreheads against each other's and looked into each other's eyes. _

_My god, it was love. Pure, unconditional love. _

_Brad threw the flowers he had in his hands to the ground and marched off. Claire must have finally noticed him because she was chasing after him._

"_Brad! Brad wait" she called to him._

"_I have nothing to say to you" Brad snapped._

"_I just want to explain" Claire said._

"_Explain what, huh" he demanded spinning around and faced her, "how you played me? How you switch from one guy to another because you can't make up your mind?! I expected this kind of bullshit from Kate, but not from you! I mean, when you and him started being friends again" Brad demanded._

"_It was after Ana-Lucia and Libby's funeral. When Hurley was talking about how Libby helped him and was there for him. It made me realize that life is precise and if anything happened to Charlie I didn't want him to die thinking I hated him. I hated him for what he did, yes, but not him. I love him" Claire explained._

_She said it. Claire actually said that she loved Charlie and not him. _

"_You love him? How can you love someone that made you cry?! When Charlie tried to baptize Aaron, I was there to comfort you while you spent half the night crying your eyes out" Brad pointed out._

"_And I'm grateful for that. You've been a really good friend to me and I can't thank you enough. But the fact that Charlie can make me cry so hard is the very reason why I love him so much" Claire explained._

_She loves that he can make her cry?! What kind of crazy ass bullshit was that?!_

"_Well, I hope you two are happy together" Brad said, walking off._

"_Brad! Brad!" Claire called out to him._

_But he didn't look back. He didn't want her to see the tears falling down his face._

"Hey Brad! Come and sit with us" Ali said waving to him.

He walks over to the spot their sitting at looks at the stars.

"Hey. Where's Aaron" Brad asked.

"Abby is baby-sitting him back at Charlie and Claire's house" Ali explained.

"What do you think that looks like to you" Zach asked Brad pointing to a bunch of stars.

Brad looked at them for a minute, trying to see if they form a picture of some kind.

"I think it's a two head bunny" Brad answered.

"See, I told you" Zach said proudly.

"Well, I say it's a head with huge eyes" Ali said.

"You're both wrong, it's a chick with giant…"

"Sawyer" Ali said smacking him in the arm.

"What" Sawyer asked innocently?

"So, how's the prisoner" Ali asked Brad.

"He's fine, I guess. Virgie gave him a black eye though" Brad informed them.

"Virgie?!" Zach asked shocked.

"Sweet little Virgie girl decked Jet Li? I didn't know she had it in her" Sawyer said laughing.

"That explains why she's been quiet all day. Miles must have said something bad" Ali said, reminding seeing her friend all quiet and distance.

"So, he didn't say anything else" Claire asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, okay" Brad snapped.

"Brad" Ali scowled.

"Don't talk to my girl that way" Charlie warned getting up.

"Or what? You're going to hit me" Brad said getting in his face.

"Brad, stop! This isn't funny" Ali announced.

"Come on, rock star" Brad said, pushing Charlie.

"Look I don't want any trouble" Charlie tried to reason with him.

"Fight back you wuss" Brad said.

"No" Charlie answered, but it was too late.

Soon Brad tackled Charlie to the ground and the two of them started rolling around. Brad starts punching Charlie. He hears people telling him to stop but he's not listening. Charlie finally manages to push Brad off him and get to his feet. Brad tries to get up too but Charlie kicks him in face and he goes down. Brad grabs his bloody nose as Charlie walks away with Claire and Aaron by his side.

"I'm not done with you" Brad yelled getting up to his feet.

"Take it easy, Ace" Sawyer said holding him back.

"Mind your own business, Sawyer" Brad warned him.

"I'm just stopping you from doing something really stupid" Sawyer pointed out.

"I don't need your help" Brad said.

"ENOUGH!!" Ali screamed.

They turned their attention to Ali, who looked really mad.

"Sawyer go back to your house. Brad, you and Zach are coming with me back to your house" Ali said.

"I'm not…" Brad said.

"Yes, you are! Even if I have to club you over the head and drag your ass, you will come with me" Ali threatens him.

"Well, I see you got everything under control. Night Alice in Wonderland" Sawyer said.

"Night Sawyer" Ali said.

Sawyer walked back in the direction of his house, while Ali, Brad and Zach made their way back to Brad and Zach's house. Ali sat Brad down on the couch and she told Zach to go to his room. Zach wanted to stay to see what happened, but Ali was in no mood to deal with him. Ali found a first-aid kit under the sink and started cleaning up Brad, while he sits there in silent.

"This has to stop, Brad. You need to let it go" Ali said softly.

She wipes away some of the blood from his nose. Brad doesn't look at her.

"I know it hurts being rejected. But Claire made her choice and it's something you're going to have to except" Ali said.

Again, Brad says nothing.

"Please say something" Ali begged.

"I can't make her cry" he said softly.

"What" Ali asked confused.

Brad looks at Ali, as if he just realized she was in the room.

"I remember I planned on telling Claire how I felt. I spent the whole morning picking flowers for her. Then I saw her…with him. I asked Claire why him? Why Charlie? What did he do to win her heart that I couldn't? And she said he made her cry. It doesn't make any sense" Brad said.

As Ali is listening to Brad she is in deep thought.

"Actually, it does. It makes perfect sense" Ali said.

Brad looks at her puzzled.

"How is making someone cry a good thing" Brad asked.

For so long, Brad has gone over that question in his mind so many times and he still didn't understand. Maybe Ali had some insight.

"Did you ever watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer" Ali asked.

"Huh" Brad asked.

"You know that show with Sarah Michelle Gellar, where she kills vampires and demons? Anyway, Sarah's character falls madly in love with Angel. Now Angel is a vampire cursed with a soul. When they sleep together, he loses his soul, going back to the murdering monster he once was. They manage to give him back his soul and their back together again for while. Then towards the end of season three Angel leaves her because he wants her to have a normal life. It broke her heart. Season four she's goes to college and meets Riley Finn. Riley was a handsome TA by day, but in reality he was a military solider that hunted demons. They were together for a while and everyone thought Riley was perfect for her. I mean, Riley loved her but Buffy didn't love him" Ali explained.

"I hope there's a point to all this" Brad stated.

"Let me finish. Around season five Buffy's mother gets sick. Riley tells Buffy that it's okay to cry around him, but she says no. She says that once she starts crying she won't be able to stop and that really hurt Riley hearing her say that" Ali explained.

When she finally finished cleaning up Brad and looked him straight in the eye.

"When Buffy was with Angel, she could let her guard down around him. She cried for him, with him, at him because it was true love. With Riley, it was all right, but it wasn't the real thing" Ali said.

After listening to her, Brad slowly and surely started to understand.

"I think I understand now" Brad said.

Ali smiles.

"Good. Now all that's left is one thing: can you let her go" Ali asked.

Brad sat there thinking about Ali's question.

Could he really?

"I can't believe Brad just attacked like that" Abby said to Charlie.

"Brad is being an idiot. How's Aaron" Charlie asked.

"Asleep. Don't worry he was an angel the whole time" Abby assured him.

When Charlie and Claire came home she was surprised to see Charlie with bruises on his face. It seemed Brad attacked for unknown reason. But she knew. In fact half the camp knew the reason. You would think that Brad learned to let it go by now. Claire went to bed with Aaron sleeping in the little crib they managed to find in one of the houses. Charlie and Abby are sitting in the living room talking.

"Thank Abby. You didn't have to do all this" Charlie said.

"It was my pleasure. It gives me practice for my little one" Abby said, rubbing her belly.

"Do you know what it is" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it's a girl. I always wanted a daughter" Abby said happily.

"Can I ask you something" Charlie asked.

"Sure" Abby said.

"Why did you come with us? Why didn't you stay on the beach with Jack? You heard what Juliet said. Pregnant women die on this island" Charlie said.

"I know what Juliet said, but I don't want to leave here. I'm safe here. The island won't let anything happen to me or my baby" Abby answered.

"You sound like Locke" Charlie said.

"Locke may not be my favorite person on this island, as side from Kate who's my second not favorite person, I believe him. The man they work for is evil" Abby said grimly.

"How do you know he's evil" Charlie asked.

Abby looks him in the eye with fear and angry.

"I know because the man they work for Charles Widmore, he's my father" Abby voice cracked.

"Widmore is your father" Charlie asked shocked.

"Yes. And if he hired those men to kill us, they will kill us" Abby said.

"You need to tell somebody" Charlie said.

"No! No one can know this, Charlie, especially Ben! Do have any idea what he would do to me if he knew I was Charles Widmore's daughter" Abby begged.

There was a knock on the door. Charlie gets up and answers it.

"Hi Charlie" Virgie said.

"Hey Virgie. What are you doing here" Charlie asked.

"I'm here to pick up Abby. She ready" Virgie asked.

"Yeah" Abby said getting to her feet.

Abby gives Charlie a pleading look, begging him not to say a word. Charlie gives a nod to let her know he won't say anything.

"Good night girls" Charlie said.

"Night" they said.

As Charlie closed the door, he headed into the room he was sharing with Claire. He took off his shirt and climbed under the covers. Claire snuggles against Charlie's bare chest, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Charlie promised not to tell anyone but he won't have to. Because the men with the guns heading for the barracks the next day will take care of that.

**Preview:**

Brad, Charlie and Sawyer outside firing guns.

Sayid confronting Michael on the freighter.

"Kevin, what's going on" Bi asked.

"My name's not Kevin" Michael answered.

Miles comforting a crying Virgie.

Zach and Alex running through the jungle.

"Abby, you have to tell them" Charlie begged her.

"Tell us what" Sawyer demanded.

Abby looking scared.


	9. Blood and Lies

Chapter 8 Blood and Lies

Bi Willcox was on deck of the freighter helping move some equipment when she noticed the newcomers Sayid Jarrah and Desmond Hume following one of the deck hands, Kevin Johnson down below. For some reason they were interested in the man. She was surprised when Frank came back in the helicopter; they were with him, instead of Dan, Miles, Charlotte and Evelyn. She remembered Frank telling her that they were back with of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815.

So Frank was right. When she first met Frank he said the reason he joined the crew was because he believed that the plane they found at the bottom of the ocean was a fake. That something bigger was at work. At first Bi thought he was crazy, but now meeting Jarrah and Hume, maybe Frank was on to something.

_Bi was in Naomi's room, staring at her body. She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. She couldn't believe that someone killed her. Naomi and she have been best friends since they were little. The newcomers told her that a man named John Locke killed her. That he threw a knife in her back. _

_If I ever meet the son of a bitch, I'll kill him myself she thought._

"_Bi" a voice called to her._

_She turned to see Kevin standing in the doorway. Bi knew it was time. _

"_Can't I have another minute with her" Bi asked, tears in her eyes._

"_Gault says we need to do it now" Kevin said._

_Bi nodded and quickly wiped away her tears. Kevin and a couple of the crew members wrapped her body in a body bag and started to carry it on deck. Everyone was there to pay their respects. Even Jarrah and Desmond were there, though they stayed in the back of the group. After saying a few words they threw Naomi's body out to sea. Everyone broke away and started to go about their day. Bi stayed and looked out to the ocean. _

"_Are you okay" Kevin asked her, standing by her side._

_Bi smiled at the man. Kevin was one of her favorite on the crew. He wasn't a bastard like Keamy or paranoid like Gault, who was mad as a hatter these days._

"_I haven't felt this bad since my parents died. I was sixteen at the time. I remember at the funeral walking around in a haze. People were talking to me but I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. All I could think about was that, my parents were gone. Gone forever. Then Naomi takes my hands and tells me, 'you'll always have me, Bumble Bi.' That was her nickname for me. She would always tell me that to make me feel better. Now she's gone too" Bi said, tears falling down her eyes._

_Kevin takes her hand and gives it a squeeze._

"_I'm sorry about Naomi. And…well, if you ever want to…well, I'm willing to listen if you're willing to talk" Kevin said._

_Bi smiles at the man and two of them continue to look at the ocean._

Bi was walking in the hallway when she heard some noise coming from Gault's stateroom. The door was cracked open and she could see Sayid, Desmond and Gault confronting Kevin. She didn't like what she was seeing. She burst into the room, ready to help Kevin.

"What's all the noise, captain" Bi asked the men.

"Willcox, go back to your post" Gault ordered her.

"This has nothing to do with you" Sayid said, grabbing Kevin's arm.

"Let him go! Kevin, what is going on" she demanded.

Kevin couldn't look at her. She saw shame written in his eyes.

"Kevin" she said.

"My name's not Kevin" he admitted.

"What" she said confused.

"He's name is Michael Dawson, a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815 and he's a traitor" Sayid stared at the man.

Bi could tell that Sayid was telling the truth and she could also see that the man harbored hate and resentment toward the deck hand. What other secret could Kevin, I mean Michael, could be hiding.

Zach didn't know what happened. One minute he was sleeping his room and the next minute he hears noises. He looked out the window to see Rousseau, Alex and Karl leaving the barracks. Zach should have probably told Brad, or Locke, but before he knew what he was doing he sneaked out his room and followed them. He followed them into the night, until Rousseau finally caught him. At first he thought she was going to shot him for following them but Alex told her to stop. Alex explained that they were heading for a place called the Temple. Ben told them they would be safe there.

After some arguing they let Zack tag along. He felt bad that he didn't think to bring the others, especially Brad. Brad was pretty cool. He remembered seeing Brad and his band at the Battle of the Bands. Zach's father was a concert promoter and he got in to see the concerts for free. Brad was awesome. A week later, Dead Aces, had a new bass player. He remembered asking Brad why he quit the band but he would always change the subject.

Before he knew it, it was already day and they were resting on a log in a tall grassy area on the island. He drank his water and thought about things in his life, before all this happened.

_Zach was on the beach in Townville, Queensland sailing on a boat with his Uncle Ned. Uncle Ned was his dad's younger brother and he let him come and visit him for a couple of weeks. As they got to shore, Zach noticed a group of teenage girls nearby. They were in their bathing suits, laughing and giggling. He had his eye on the cute red head in the pink bikini. She looked his way and smile. When Zach smiled back, he didn't notice the volleyball flying at his head._

_The next thing he knew he was laying flat on his back. Some people gathered around him to see if he was okay. Uncle Ned kneeled down next to him._

"_Zach, you all right" Uncle Ned asked._

"_I'm okay" Zach said, slowly getting up._

"_He's okay everyone. Nothing to see here" Uncle Ned assured the crowd._

_The group broke away and went about their business. By the time Zach out on his feet, the red head and her friends were long gone._

"_Love hurts, Zachy" Uncle Ned patting him on the back._

"_Why do I act like such an idiot around girls" Zach asked grimly._

"_You're 16. You're suppose to act like an idiot around girls. But some girls actually like that in a guy. I mean, how you think I met your Aunt Cheyenne" Uncle Ned asked slyly._

"_I can't talk to a girl without saying something stupid. I mean, if I had one wish, I want to kiss a girl before I die" Zach said._

"_Don't be all drama, Zachy. You have you're whole life ahead you. You'll have plenty of time to meet girls" Uncle Ned said._

"_Yeah, you're right" Zach agreed._

"_Of course I am. Now come on, let's go get us some fish and chips" he said throwing his arm around his nephew._

Soon Zach thoughts were interrupted by gun fire.

"Take cover" Rousseau yelled, grabbing Zach's arm.

She pulls him behind a palm tree. As soon as he was safe she quickly goes after Alex. He sees blood on Karl's shirt and knew he was dead.

"No! No! Karl!" Alex screamed.

"He's gone!" Rousseau told her daughter.

"Rousseau! Alex! Get over here" Zach yelled over the gun fire.

They finally managed to take cover behind the tree.

"Listen to me. Both of you. On the count of three we run" Rousseau brushes the hair from Alex's face "I love you, Alexandra."

Rousseau takes Alex's hand and Alex takes Zach's.

"One…two…three!" Rousseau yelled.

Just as Rousseau jumps up, a gunshot sounds and bullet hits her right in the chest and falls to the ground with a thud.

"MOM!!" Alex screamed.

As Zach watched Alex kneeling next to her mother, the gunshots stopped. There were no more gunshots. This was they're chance!

"They stopped firing! Come on!" Zach informed Alex.

"I'm not leaving her" Alex sobbed.

He hears footsteps running toward them. They're coming!

"Alex, we don't have time! We got to go now!" Zach shouted.

Zach grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. Soon the two of them were running through the jungle for dear life. Zach and Alex ran not daring to look behind them, but they knew they were right on their heels. Suddenly a shot rang out and hit Zach in the shoulder. He falls to the ground in pain.

"Zach" Alex yelled running over to help him.

Zach was lying on his back, his left shoulder bleeding badly.

"Zach! You have to get up" Alex begged.

"I can't!" Zach groaned.

"You have to! Come on, get up" Alex said franticly.

Alex put his arm right around her shoulders. They were getting closer. Zach looked over at Alex who was very scared and he made a decision.

"Alex run" Zach said pulling away from her.

"What" Alex asked shocked.

Zach picked up a fallen tree limb on the ground with his good arm.

"Get out of here! If they know who you are, we're all dead" Zach said.

"Zach, this is suicide! Please, don't do this" Alex begged.

"It's the only way" Zach said.

"I'm not leaving without you" Alex protested.

Zach saw the concern in her eyes for him. No girl has ever looked at him that way before. He leans forward and gives her a long hard kiss. She looks at him shocked and confused.

"Thank you" Zach said.

"For what" she asked.

"For being my first kiss…and my last" Zach said.

As soon as his words sank in, Alex's eyes widen with horror.

"Go!" Zach shouts to her.

With one last look, she runs. Zach gets in a fighting stance holds the tree limb like a baseball bat. Soon a soldier pops out of the bushes, but before he could point his gun at him, Zach swings the tree limb as hard as he could, hitting him across the face. The man falls to the ground unconscious. He quickly goes and grabs the man's nine millimeter from his hand. Zach sees Keamy coming and tries to shot at him, but the man ducks and quickly grabs the gun out of his hand. Keamy punches Zach in the face and starting kicking him repeatedly in the stomach.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Alex yelled running toward Keamy.

Keamy quickly turns his attention Alex. Zach stares at Alex, pleading for her to save herself.

"Who are you" Keamy demanded.

"I'm Alex. Ben's daughter" Alex informed.

That quickly got his attention. Soon Keamy was joined by four more men.

"Grab her. She's coming with us" Keamy ordered the soldiers.

Two of them go over and grab her arms.

"Don't hurt her" Zach moaned.

Keamy grabs Zach by the collar, pulling his face close to his.

"You got something to say, Boy Wonder" Keamy taunted.

"Yeah. Kiss my ass, shit head" Zach gruntled, spits in his face.

Keamy shoves him to the ground and fires at him four times. Alex screams in horror.

"Someone get rid of the body. The rest of you, move out" Keamy said, not bothering to give Zach's body a second glance.

As the men dragged Alex away, she looked over her shoulder where the soldier picked up Zach's body.

Zach, I'm so sorry, Alex thought.

Where the hell was Zach, Brad thought.

This morning when he went into his room to wake him up, he's wasn't there. At first, he thought that Zach went to see Sawyer but Sawyer hadn't seen him either. He asked Virgie but she was on her way to bring Miles his breakfast. Then he spotted Charlie sitting on his porch playing his guitar.

"Hey Charlie, have you seen Zach anywhere" Brad asked walking over to him.

"Sorry mate. Haven't seen him all day" Charlie answered.

"Where is he" Brad wondered out loud.

"I'm sure he's fine" Charlie assured him, going back to his guitar.

Brad realized that this was his first time being alone with the fellow musician.

"So, where's Claire" Brad asked.

"She's over at Ali's. Abby took Aaron over to Ben's house. I think Locke, Hurley and Sawyer are playing some sort of board game" Charlie answered.

"Cool" Brad said.

He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next.

"Okay, seriously. What's going on here" Charlie asked, putting away his guitar.

"What" Brad asked.

"I wasn't born yesterday. You come over here, acting all nice to me and talking to me, which is strange because every conversation I've ever had with you ends with either a shouting contest or one of us getting hit. So, what do you want?" Charlie declared.

As much as Brad wanted to snap at the guy, he knew he deserved it. Now that he thought about it, Charlie was never mean to him in anyway, despite the fact that Brad always attacked him every chance he got. With that knowledge that made him feel even more guilty, but Brad knew he had to make things right.

"I wanted to apologize. And not just about last night. I'm sorry for being a jackass to you all this time. It's just…whenever I see you with Claire, it hurts inside. The way she looks at you or when you make her smile…it really hurts. Talking to Ali last night made me realize that I'm not the one for Claire, you are. And if I really care about her, I need to let her go" Brad admitted.

Charlie stares at the man not sure what to make of him. He slowly stands up and faces him. Brad waited for a reaction. Was he going to yell? Hit him? But Charlie held out his hand. Brad hesitates at first, but takes his hand and shakes it.

"No hard feelings" Brad asked hopefully.

"It's all right, mate. Just remember if you try anything with my girl, I'll kill you" Charlie threatens.

"Deal" Brad smiled.

Charlie smiles back at him.

Brad looks pass Charlie and sees, Ben, Locke and Sawyer walking back to Ben's house. It looked like they talking about something important.

"Something's up" Brad informed Charlie.

"Let's check it out" Charlie said.

Brad and Charlie ran over to see what was going on.

"Hey guys, what's up" Brad asked.

"We need to get inside. The soldiers from the freighter are on their way here" Locke told them.

Brad and Charlie exchanged a worried look. It was finally happening. They were coming for them.

"Okay, so we need to grab everyone. Rousseau, Ali…" Charlie started.

"It's all right. I send Rousseau, Alex and Karl away yesterday" Ben assured him.

"What about Claire, Ali and Virgie" Charlie demanded.

"And Zach? I can't find him anywhere" Brad said worried.

"I don't know where Zach attack is but he's a smart kid. He'll be fine. Let's go grab the girls" Sawyer said pulling out a gun.

"There's no time" Ben told him.

"We'll make time. Let's go, boys" Sawyer said to Brad and Charlie.

Without another word, Charlie and Brad pull out their own guns. They carried them around in case of emergency and this was definitely an emergency.

Virgie was walking toward the boathouse with Miles breakfast, but didn't want to deal with the hostage after what happened last time. She remembered how Brad told her that Miles wanted to talk to her. She should have told Brad to tell him that he could go screw himself for all she cared, yet she couldn't help wondering what the hell he wanted. Virgie was only a few feet away from the boathouse, when she felt someone grab her from behind. She screamed, dropping the tray. She tried to break free, but the man was too strong.

"Make one sound and you die" the man warned her, holding a gun to her head.

Virgie finally settled down as soon as she saw the gun.

"Where's Miles" he demanded.

"He's in there" Virgie pointed at the boathouse in front of them.

"Move" he ordered her.

Virgie opened the door to the boathouse and saw Miles still in the spot shot he was yesterday.

"Hey Virgie, I thought you would never get…" he looked up to see she had company with her, "Parker, what the hell you doing here?"

"Rescuing you. Untie him" Parker shoved Virgie forward.

Slowly but surely started to untie him.

"It's going to be okay" Miles assured her.

"Don't you dare talk to me" Virgie's voice shaking as she undid the ropes.

"They won't hurt you" Miles pointed out.

Virgie stares into Miles eyes, so he could see how serious she is.

"Do you honestly believe that" Virgie asked.

Miles doesn't know how to answer that. As soon as he was free, Parker hands Miles a walkie-talkie.

"Give this to Linus. Tell him we got his daughter" Carter said.

"What?! Alex?! You have Alex" Virgie declared worried.

"You've done your part. I don't have anymore use for you" Parker said, pointing the gun at her.

"Parker stop! She didn't do anything" Miles protested.

"I have my orders" Parker answered.

Sawyer, Brad and Charlie spotted someone coming out of their house.

"Hey mate, you need to go back inside" Charlie told him.

"Why? What's going on" he asked them.

Before Charlie could answer, a gunshot rang out and the three of them jumped aside, leaving the guy to fall dead to the ground. Two more people showed up and they were both shot dead. Sawyer, Brad and Charlie started firing toward the tree line. They take cover behind a picnic table, lifting it up as a shield.

"Claire!" Charlie shouted.

"Ali!" Brad shouted.

Parker hears gunshots in the distance. While he's distracted Miles kicks the gun out of his hand and punches him in the face.

"Run" Miles ordered Virgie.

Virgie and Miles run out of the boathouse. Parker spins Miles around and punches him in the face, and Miles fall back a bit. Virgie gives a warrior cry and jumps on his back and starts choking him with her arm. She held on as long as she could but he throws her off. Miles tries to swing but him but Parker ducks and punches him in the gut.

Sawyer, Brad and Charlie were almost at Ali's house until they saw a rocket heading straight for the house and exploded.

"No!!" Charlie yelled in horror.

Charlie ran to where the house once stood with Brad and Sawyer right behind him.

Virgie is on the ground and could see Miles and Parker still at it. She sees Parker's knife just inches from her. He must have dropped it when he threw her off his back. She quickly picked it up. Parker was about to punch Miles again but then they hear an explosion in the distance. Wasting no time Virgie sneak up behind Parker and stabbed him right in the back. Parker gasps for air and drops dead. Miles looked at Virgie in surprise, while Virgie was staring at her hands, which were covered in blood.

"Oh my god! What did I just do" she declared.

"Come on. We need to get to Ben's house" Miles said.

Virgie looks unsure what to do, but decided to follow Miles. She didn't want to look at the man she just killed.

The three men quickly searched for any sign of life under all that rumble. Charlie found Claire under a blanket. Charlie examines her head and Claire started to come too.

"Charlie" she asked.

"It's me, luv. I've got you" he assured her.

Meanwhile, Sawyer heard some moaning. He saw a hand sticking out from under some rumble. Sawyer starts digging until he found Ali, bruised but alive.

"You all right, Al" Sawyer asked.

"My arm" she moaned in pain.

Sawyer noticed that a piece of a wood was stuck in her forearm. He quickly pulls it out and Ali screams. He picks up an old blanket and rips off a piece wrapping it around her wound.

"Keep pressure on it. Where's Zach and Virgie" Sawyer asked.

"The last time I saw Virgie she was on her way to the boathouse. I hope she found somewhere safe to hide. And I-I don't know where Zach is. I thought he was with you guys. Is Abby okay? What about Aaron" Ali admitted.

"They're fine. They're with us" Sawyer said, helping Ali to her feet.

"Guys, we got to go" Brad informed the group.

"You heard the man, move" Sawyer yelled.

Brad led the way with Sawyer helping Ali and Charlie carrying Claire to Ben's. In Ben's room Hurley was looking out the window with Abby, who trying to get a crying Aaron to stop, but it was no good. They couldn't blame him. Suddenly they see their friends running toward the house.

"Hurley, the door" Abby told him.

"I'm on it, dude" Hurley said, running to the front door.

Abby looked out the window to see if there was anyone else out there. She looked to see a man pocking his head from the corner of the house next door. He must have sensed he was being watched and turned his face in Abby's direction. Abby's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

_No. No, it can't be. How did he find her?_

She heard pounding and yelling from the front door. She quickly takes a laundry basket and a pillow, making a makeshift crib for Aaron. She sets him down on the bed and heads to see what was going on.

Outside everyone was pounding on the door as hard as they could.

"Hey! Open the bloody door" Charlie said, kicking at it.

"Guy, let us in" Ali shouted.

"Let us in! Locke! Hurley!" Brad shouted, pounding on the door with his fists.

"Open the goddamn door" Sawyer shouted.

Suddenly something crashes through the window and they quickly go through. First Claire and Ali cause they were the ones with the injuries, and then the others. Hurley and Brad took Ali and Claire to the other room while the rest of them stayed in the living room along with Abby As they were decided what to do next they hear someone knocking on the door. Everyone had their guns at the ready. Sawyer opens it and sees Virgie with Miles. He quickly pulls them in.

"Miles" Locke asked surprised.

"Why the fuck did you let him out" Sawyer asked Virgie.

"One of the soldiers told me to. He was going to kill me but Miles saved me" Virgie answered.

Abby noticed that her hands were shaking.

"Virgie, you have blood on your hands" Abby said concerned.

"Don't worry, it's not mine" Virgie said, walking past her.

She quickly goes over to the sink and starts to wash off some of the blood. She suddenly felt sick and bend over the sink, vomiting. Virgie grabbed a glass on the counter and fills it with water and takes a drink.

"First time killing someone" Ben stated.

Virgie just glares at him and walks over to the far corner of the room. She sits down and pulls her knees up to her chest. She starts rocking back and forth, trying not to cry.

"They told me to give you this, Ben. They want to talk. They have one of your people" Miles said, holding the walkie to Ben.

"Well, you can tell them that my people are willing to die for what they believe in…"

"It's Alex" Virgie declared.

Ben stares in fright at Virgie and then at Miles. He quickly takes the walkie. As Miles hands the walkie to Ben he goes over to Virgie and sits next to her. Miles never cared for people all that much. He usually just looked out for himself. But after meeting Virgie, he felt different around her. Like when he said all those bad things to her, he felt guilty about it. Or when Parker tried to kill her, he wanted to protect her.

"I killed someone today" she whispered out loud.

"I know" Miles said softly.

"Oh god, I killed someone" she sobbed.

Miles pulls her into his arms as she cried.

"Hello" Ben said in the walkie.

"Is this Benjamin Linus" Keamy asked.

"It is" Ben answered.

"My name is Martin Keamy. I work for Charles Widmore. I want you to look out the east window so we can talk face-to-face" he said.

Ben does as he's told and sees him standing outside Ben's front lawn.

"I see you" Ben said.

"Before we get down to business, I want to talk to the pregnant woman" Keamy said.

Ben and everyone else looks surprised by this request. Why would he want to talk to Abby?

"What do you want with her" Ben asked.

"It's just a chat between two old friends" Keamy said.

They all stared at Abby, who has been standing in the kitchen, trying her best to go unnoticed.

"You know the man outside" Locke asked her.

Abby was looking scared, afraid to answer them.

"I know you're in there Abigail" Keamy shouted from outside.

Abby walked over to where Ben was standing and takes the walkie-talkie from him. She looks at the window and stares at Keamy with pure hatred.

"Hello Martin" she said dryly.

"How you doing Abby" Keamy answered.

"Been better" she said.

"Widmore is paying me a lot of money for Ben in there. But once I come back with you, I'm going to get a bonus" Keamy said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, so sod off" Abby snapped.

"I can see you're still bitter about what happened to Jasper" Keamy said.

"Don't you dare say his name" Abby snapped.

"You can't run forever, Abby. Widmore is a rich and powerful man and there's no place on this earth he won't find you" Keamy said.

"Spoken like a true lapdog. Why don't you run off to your master for a doggie treat" Abby commented.

"This is fun and all, but I would like to speak to Ben now. Talk to you later" Keamy remarked.

Abby turns and gives the walkie back to Ben.

Ben goes to the window to see a soldier dragging Alex over to Keamy. He makes her get on your knees.

"I'm going to give you fives minutes for you and Abigail to come out of the house. If you don't, I'll kill your daughter. When the five minutes are up, I'll call back expecting an answer" Keamy said.

Ben watches as Alex is staring back at him, pleading for him to save her. He wanted more than anything to run out of this house and go to his little girl but he couldn't. He knows the price. But it would seem he wasn't the only one, Keamy was interested in. All eyes were turned on Abby, waiting for an explanation.

"You got some explain, Abby" Locke said.

"John, listen to me…" Abby said.

"What does Widmore want with you? You seem to be someone very important to him" Ben answered.

"Not anymore" Abby answered.

Charlie couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Abby, you need to tell them" Charlie begged.

"Charlie" Abby warned.

"Tell us what" Sawyer asked.

"They need to know" Charlie pointed out.

"I can't" Abby said.

"For god's sake, that manic outside is going to kill every last one of us! Tell them!!" Charlie shouted.

Abby looked at all the people in the room, she's called friends for the past four months. She hoped she would never have to tell them her darkest secrets but it was futile. The higher powers had other plans in mind for her.

"The reason why Charles Widmore wants me as well…is because I'm his daughter" Abby declared.

Dead silence filled the room. All shell shocked by this information. She prayed that she survived this.

**Preview:**

"You're Charles Widmore's daughter" Locke asked Abby.

"Even I didn't see this coming" Ben said just as shocked as the rest of them.

The beach group confronting Dan, Charlotte and Evelyn.

"You're not going to rescue us, are you" Ari demanded.

Dan looking guilty.

"Ben don't" Abby warned him.

"I know what I'm doing" Ben said.

Evelyn does a round house kick to Megan's face. Megan flipping Evelyn on her back.


	10. More Blood and Lies

Chapter 9 More Blood and Lies

Beach Camp

Everyone was confronting Dan, Charlotte and Evelyn wanting answers. Yesterday they found a dead body that washed up on shore and Dan recognized him as the doctor from their boat. Dan called the freighter asking what happened to the doctor through Morse code. He told everyone that the rescue helicopters will be sent soon, but Bernard calls him on it. What the message really said was: "What are you talking about? The doctor is fine." After that they were forced to reveal the truth: they never intended to rescue them.

"You're not going to rescue us, are you" Ari asked them.

Dan looks at her with guilt.

"I'm sorry" Dan said.

Ari starts to cry. Natalie takes her into her arms, trying to comfort her. She couldn't blame her friend. Ever since they got the call from the freighter all Ari talked about was going home and finally seeing her family again. Now it looked like it wasn't going to happen. Seeing Ari so upset made her want to cry herself.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to see Jack and Juliet walk up to the group. Jack was looking very pale.

"Everyone needs to calm down" Jack said.

"Jack, these people are lying to us" Bernard said.

"I know they're lying. Sooner or later, their people are going to come back for them, and when they do, we'll be waiting for them" Jack said.

"Unless they run off again" Sun pointed out.

Jack was about to say something but faints.

"Jack?" everyone gasp.

"Is he all right" Natalie asked.

"Everyone get back. Give him some air" Juliet said.

Jon watches as Juliet tried to wake the good doctor up. He turned his attention to the freighter people, the ones that lied to them. He locked eyes with Evelyn, who quickly looked away.

**The barracks**

**Ben's house**

Everyone in the room stares at the pregnant woman, who just admitted being related to the man that wants them all dead. Abby looks at the expressions of the people she's considered friends the past four months. She saw shock. Confusion. Betrayal. She just wanted all this to go away, but knew that wasn't going to happen. Everyone wanted answers, especially Ben, now that they know who she is.

"You're Charles Widmore's daughter" Locke asked.

"Yes" Abby answered.

"But on the census, you're last name is Taylor" Hurley pointed out.

"It was my fiancé's name, Jasper Taylor. I took the name in hopes that my father wouldn't find me" Abby explained.

"I have to admit Abigail; even I didn't see this coming. You did an excellent job hiding your identity" Ben commented.

"Where's Jasper, your fiancé" Ali asked.

"He's dead" Abby said softly.

"What happened to him" Charlie asked.

As Abby looked at him tears began to fill her eyes. Just hearing about Jasper brought back memories, memories that she tried so hard to forget.

_Abby was sitting outside in the waiting room, waiting for her job interview. She was pretty nervous and she kept fidgeting with her hands and feet. One the doctors walked by with papers in his hand. She accidentally stuck her foot out and the doctor trips, dropping the papers._

"_Oh goodness! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there" Abby said, helping the doctor._

"_It's all right" the doctor said._

_As Abby handed back the doctor's papers, she couldn't help but notice he was a very attractive man. He smiled at her._

"_Are you here for the position" he asked her._

"_Oh yes! I'm meeting with Dr. Freeman" Abby admitted._

"_Then the job is good as yours."_

"_What makes you think I'll get it" Abby asked._

"_I have a good feeling about you" he answered._

_Abby finds herself smiling._

"_Ms. Widmore" one of the receptionist calls out._

"_I better go" she said, going into the office._

"_It was nice meeting you…"_

"_Abby."_

"_Abby. I'm Jasper. Maybe I'll see you around" he said._

"_Maybe" Abby smiles._

"_No daughter of mine is going to marry some common doctor!"_

"_He has a name, father. It's Jasper. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him" Abby declared._

_Abby was standing in her father's office and she just told him she was marrying Jasper._

"_He's not good enough for you" Widmore said._

"_No one is good enough for your daughters! Penny still hates you after what happened with Desmond" Abby reminded him._

"_Don't you dare mention that man's name in my house! You're not marrying Taylor and I certainly won't let you give birth to that little parasite that's growing inside you!" Widmore declared._

_Abby just found out she was pregnant. It happened so fast. Jasper and her have been together for six months and already they were having a baby. When her father found she was carrying Jasper's child he was furious. He told her to get rid of it, but she refused. It was bad enough he ruined her sister's love life, she wasn't going to let him ruin hers._

"_I didn't come here for your blessing. I came here to tell you this. I'm going to marry Jasper. I'm going to have my baby and we are going to be a family. Good-bye, father" she said leaving his office._

"_Abigail! Abigail, come back here this instant!" Widmore shouted to his daughter, but she refused to listen._

**Chicago, Illinois**

_It was one in the morning and Abby just arrived home from working late again. She was five months pregnant now and it was hard to get around these days. Jasper would always worry about her and the baby. She thought it was sweet that he cared so much. Abby was just about to open the door but she noticed that the door was already opened. That was strange. Jasper always locked the door at night. When she entered the house, it was dark. She turned on the light and was met with a horrible sight. _

_There lying on the floor in the pool of his own blood was Jasper. _

"_Jasper!!!"_

_Abby ran to his side, checking to see if he had a pulse. No pulse. Judging from the wounds on his chest he was shot five times._

"_Oh god no! Please no! Please!" Abby cried, kissing his forehead._

"_That's enough of that" a voice called out to her._

_She turns around and sees a familiar face, one she wished she could forget._

"_Martin" she said with anger._

"_Your father wants you home" he said._

"_Well, you and my father can go to hell" Abby snapped._

"_How did you think this would end, Abby? You ran off with a doctor and you didn't think your father wouldn't come after you? It's for your own good. Now get your things, you're coming with me" Keamy demanded._

"_No" Abby said firmly._

_Keamy walks up to her and slaps her across the face. She falls to the floor. Abby makes sure her back is to him, so he won't see her take out the taser that she always carry around with her._

"_Fine Abby. We'll do it the hard way" Keamy pointed out._

_He drags Abby to her feet. As soon as she turned around to face him, she fires and the tips of the taser hit Keamy in the chest. He cries out in pain and starts twitching on the floor. Abby quickly runs out of the house as fast as she could. She gets into her car and drives off._

_She stops at a gas station and to use the pay phone._

"_Oceanic Airlines, how can I help you" the operator asked._

"_Hello, my name is Abigail Taylor and I need a plane ticket out of town as soon as possible" Abby answered._

"_Destination?"_

"_Anywhere that's leaving tonight" Abby said._

"_There's a flight leaving for Australia in an hour."  
_

"_I'll take it" Abby quickly hangs up the phone._

_Abby leaves her car in the parking lot, figuring that Keamy and others that worked for her father would be looking for it. She hails a taxi and heads for the airport._

Abby finishes telling her story to her friends. Tears ran down her cheeks as her emotions got the better of her.

"I've spent two weeks in Australia until my father found me again. That's why I was on the plane" Abby admitted.

Ali walked up to her friend and hugged her. They were no longer angry at Abby. After hearing her story all they could feel for their friend was shock and sadness. They couldn't image what Abby must be going through right now.

"Abby, I'm so sorry" Ali said softly.

"What do we do now" Virgie asked concerned.

"Yeah. I mean, it's been almost five minutes" Brad admitted.

"Well, we're not sending Abby out there that's for sure" Charlie said.

"I say we throw bug eyes out there and make a run for it" Sawyer said pointing at Ben.

"And then what James? As soon as they have Ben they'll kill us" Locke pointed out.

"No one is doing anything" Ben answered.

Ben goes over to the window. He sees Keamy standing outside and a scared Alex on her knees.

"Dude, what are you doing" Hurley asked him.

Ben talks into the walkie.

"Mr. Keamy, I've made a decision" Ben said.

"And?"

"You and your friends turn around, walk back to your helicopter, and forget you ever heard of this island" Ben said.

"Ben" Abby warned him.

"All right, then. Say good-bye to daddy" Keamy said, handing the talkie walkie to Alex.

"Dad…they're serious. They killed Karl and my mother and Zach" Alex sobbed.

"Did she say Zach" Brad asked the others.

"Zach was with you" Ben asked her.

"He followed us last night. Mom told him to go back but I convinced her not too. I should have sent him away. Dad, he died trying to save me!"

Everyone was shocked to hear that one of them was killed. Zach was so young. Brad was fighting back tears. The others knew that he and Zach were close and that Brad saw Zach like the little brother he never had.

Keamy takes the walkie from her.

"You have ten seconds" Keamy warned.

"She's not my daughter" Ben said.

"Nine" Keamy counted.

"Ben don't" Abby warned him.

"Eight."

"I stole her as a baby from an insane woman."

"Ben!"

"I know what I'm doing" Ben assured Abby.

"You need to stop" Abby begged, but Ben ignored her.

"She means nothing to me. Abby and I are not coming out. So, if you want to kill her then go ahead" Ben said.

Abby couldn't take anymore of this. She wasn't going let Alex die because Ben was being stubborn and her being afraid. She makes her way toward the front door.

"Abby, no!" Ali said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me! I'm going not going to let…"

A muffled gunshot interrupts her. Everyone looks out the window to see what happened. Keamy standing over Alex, his gun pointed down where her head was. Virgie screams covering her eyes with horror. Miles takes her in his arms and tries to comfort her. And Ben was shocked and dumbfounded at the sight of his daughter being killed right in front of his eyes.

Abby looked out the window and locked eyes with Keamy, who gave her a wink. She wanted nothing more that to run up to that man and claw his eyes out. But she and everyone else in the house were trapped and there was nothing they could do, except wait for their slaughter.

It was night time at the beach and Jon Larein was in his tent, writing in one of his song books. He was working on a song about his love hate relationship with that Evelyn woman from the freighter. When he first met her she right away thought she was a bitch, and she was. But the few times he talked to her that didn't involve her fist connecting with his face, she was actually, okay. More than okay, actually. That's what confused him because he usually didn't like to talk to anyone. I mean sure, he would occasionally talk to Charlie, because he was a fellow musician or Jack, because he respected the doctor for all the things he's done for them, but other than them, no one in particular.

"Hey they're back" someone shouted.

Jon stepped out of his tent and to see what was going on. Sun and Jin were back along with Charlotte and Dan. Juliet sent them to a medical station to get surgical instruments. She was going to operate on Jack to remove his appendix before it ruptured. He was surprised that Evelyn didn't go with them. When she wasn't talking to him, she was being Dan's little guard dog. He didn't understand why, sure the guy was smart but at times he seemed to be off in his own little world.

Evelyn lied to him but he didn't get an evil vibes from her. He was confused as ever now.

What he wouldn't give to be at the Green Day's concert back in Sydney.

_The crowd was cheering as they watched Green Day perform live on stage. Jon was with his friends. Bobby was screaming at the top of his lungs and George was just as loud. Jon was cheering though his heart wasn't in it. Whenever he went off to see one of his favorite bands perform somewhere he was usually pumped, but not this time. Before he knew what was happening the concert was already over and he and his friends were heading out to the nearest bar. They ordered a couple of beers and started talking about the concert but Jon wasn't listening._

"_What's up man" Bobby finally asked his friend._

"_What" Jon asked?_

"_You know what. You've been acting this way since the concert. And you love Green Day more than we do" Bobby pointed out._

"_Yeah, what's wrong with you" George asked worried._

_What was wrong with him?_

"_I guess, I've been thinking" Jon said._

"_About what" George asked._

"_What I've been doing with my life. I mean, look at me. I'm 24 years-old man, who still lives with his parents and does nothing besides going to rock concerts all the time" Jon said._

"_That's because your family is rich" Bobby reminded him._

"_Yeah. They're rich. My parents are too busy with their careers and my little sister wants nothing to do with me" Jon said, taking a sip of beer._

"_Lisa's in high school now. She's at the stage where she thinks she's too cool to be seen with any of her family members. And as for your parents, well, you didn't make things easy for them being Mr. Anti-Social" Bobby pointed out._

"_Thanks a lot" Jon said._

"_Come on, man. You know you're like a brother to me and I got but nothing but love for you. But if you hate your life so damn much, get off your ass and do something about it" Bobby demanded._

_Bobby was right. Instead of whining and bitching all the time, he should do something. But where to start? Go back to college, maybe? He dropped out to live on his own, but he ran into some money trouble and he had to move back with his parents. Whatever he had to do, he couldn't do it from here._

_Jon gets up and puts on his jacket._

"_Where are you going" George asked._

"_I'm going back to the hotel to grab my things. And then I'm going to caught an early flight home" Jon explained._

"_But what about our trip" Bobby asked._

"_You guys can stay, but I need to go home. I need a life" Jon said._

_Bobby and George looked at his friend and understood where he was coming from._

"_All right. We'll see you back home" George said._

"_Thanks guys" Jon said walking out of the bar._

Jon noticed Evelyn go into the jungle. He grabs a torch and follows her. He walks a good half hour until he sees her standing in a clearing. Before he could call out to her, someone sneaks up behind him, wraps a barb wire around his neck and starts choking him.

Evelyn needed some time alone. So much happened the last twenty four hours. The survivors found out the truth about them, that they weren't here to rescue them. They're leader Jack was about to go into surgery. And she had to figure out a way to talk to Jon. He looked hurt when he learned the truth. From what she learned about the guy he was pretty much a loner, but to her he seemed sweet. I guess it was because they had something in common, they were both loners in their own right.

Evelyn suddenly hears something, like someone is choking. She turns around to see a woman in her late 30's with auburn hair, choking the life out of Jon with a barb wire.

"No!" Evelyn screamed, running over to them.

But she was too late. The mystery woman lets go of Jon, his body dropping to the ground with a thump. Evelyn checks for a pulse, but there is none. Oh god, Jon!

"Who the hell are you" Evelyn demanded from the woman.

"I'm Megan, Ben's right hand girl" Megan said proudly.

Ben? Ben Linus?!

"You're one of them. The Others" Evelyn guessed.

"Give the girl a prize" Megan said sarcastically.

"Why did you kill him? He didn't do anything to you!"

"He's here on our island and he doesn't deserve to be. And neither do you" Megan said, taking a swing at her head.

Evelyn manages to duck at the last minute and swings back, but Megan grabs her arm in mid-swing and flips her onto her back. Evelyn lets out a pained breath. Megan reaches down for her. Evelyn kicks up with both legs into Megan's face and makes her fall backward to the ground. They both scramble to their feet again and begin to circle each other, like a pair of wild animals.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Alex" Megan growled.

"Who's Alex" Evelyn asked confused.

"Alexandra Linus, Ben's daughter, the one that you murdered!" Megan declared.

"What are you talking about?"

"There was an attack at the Barracks, where we used to live. Your team from the freighter slaughtered half of the people there, including Alex. She was sixteen and your people just shot her like she was nothing!"

Megan punches high, Evelyn blocks. She tries a backhand strike, but Evelyn blocks again and follows up with a front snap kick to her stomach. As she leans forwards from the pain, Evelyn slams her elbow into Megan's back. Megan grabs onto her for support as she kicks up backward, hitting her in the head with a reverse snap kick. Evelyn is dazed from the pain. Megan steps away from her and pulls out a knife from her back and charges her with the knife held above her head in both hands. Evelyn blocks her charge with her arms and twists her arms down, forcing her to drop the knife, and shoves her into a tree. She goes up behind Megan and twists her arm behind her back, pinning her against the tree. Megan screams in pain as she feels her shoulder being dislocated.

"Look, my friends and I had nothing to do with what happened! Our orders were to bring back Ben to the mainland, not to kill innocent bystanders!" Evelyn explained.

"I don't believe you!" Megan declared.

"We just want Ben."

"You're not touching him!"

She snaps her head back to head butt her in the face, breaking her nose. Evelyn grabs her bloody nose in pain.

"You need to listen to me!" Evelyn shouted.

"I'm not going to listen to a word you say!"

Evelyn was the first to react, delivering a roundhouse kick to her face and another kick to her side. Megan falls to the ground and spots a tree branch with a really sharp point at the end. As soon as Evelyn was close enough, she swings the branch at her legs, knocking them out from under her. She raises the branch and slams it down on Evelyn's chest. Evelyn gasp in pain as Megan twists the branch even further into her body, until she stops moving all together. Megan lets out a sigh of relief and looks down at the girl she just killed.

"You should have never come to the island" Megan told Evelyn's lifeless body.

Megan grabs her shoulder and pops it back in place. Megan groans in pain and gets to her feet. She looks at Evelyn's body and than at Jon's. She grabs Evelyn's ankles and drags her to where Jon was. Megan laid them side by side next to each other, like two lovers.

As soon she was done she walks away, looking for someone else to pay for her lose.

**Preview:**

"He is going to kill everyone on that island" Michael said.

"Who" Bi asked.

"Keamy."

Ali coming to a stream. She sees something and screams.

Virgie sees a man in a Dharma jumpsuit drinking a beer.

"You want a cold one, sweetheart" the man said.

"Who the hell are you" Virgie demanded.

"I'm Roger" he answers.

Abby grabbing her stomach in pain.

"My water just broke" Abby declared.

Keamy and his men coming in their direction.

"You have got to be kidding" Sawyer announced.


	11. What happens now?

Chapter 10 What happens now?

Virgie wakes up to whistling. She looks to see she's in the jungle again. She stands up and follows the whistling. Soon she finds the source of the noise. Standing in front of her was a man wearing a Dharma jumpsuit leaning against a van, while drinking a beer.

"You want a cold one, sweetheart" the man asked, offering her a beer.

"Um, no thanks" Virgie answered a little uneasy.

"Suit yourself" the man said smiling.

She watched as he drank one can and pulled out another one from the six-pack he had with him.

"Who are you" Virgie asked.

"I'm Roger" he answered.

"Are you waiting for someone" she asked.

"Sure am. I'm waiting for you."

"Excuse me?" Virgie asked.

"I need you to deliver a message for me. Tell Locke that he has to find Horace" Roger said.

"Who's Horace" Virgie asked confused.

"If he finds Horace, he'll find the cabin. You think you can remember that" Roger asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I can remember that" Virgie answered.

"Good. One more thing." He walks up to her and puts his hand on her arm. "Is Ben still a Chatty Cathy?"

Before she could answer Roger's arm starts decay. She tries to break away but can't. Soon his own body starts to decay until he was nothing more than a skeleton.

"Virgie? Virgie!"

Virgie wakes up and sees a concerned Hurley looking down at her.

"Dude, are you okay" he asked.

"I'm fine" she said sitting up.

She looked to see that Ben and Lock were also awake. Last night Ben somehow called on the Smoke Monster and it chased away Keamy and his men. She and Hurley were forced to stay with Locke and Ben because Ben believed they could find Jacob's cabin. Apparently, Jacob was the real leader of the island, not Ben. So while Sawyer and the rest of the gang headed back to the beach, she and Hurley were stuck with the two whack jobs. After sending the night pretty much walking in circles they made camp.

"Where are we going" she asked them.

"I know how to find the cabin" Locke answered.

"You mean Horace" Virgie asked.

Locke and Ben looks at her surprised.

"You know about Horace" Locke asked.

"Um, yeah. I had a dream. This guy wanted me to tell you to find someone name Horace. He said if you find him, you'll find the cabin" Virgie explained.

"Anything else" Locke asked.

"Not really, except he asked about Ben" Virgie pointed at him.

"What about me" Ben asked curious.

"He asked if you were still a Chatty Cathy" Virgie answered.

Ben stares at her with wide eyes.

"The man in your dream, did he have a name" Ben asked.

"He said his name was Roger" Virgie said.

Ben looks like he was about to lose it.

"What's wrong" Locke asked him.

"Nothing. Didn't you say you were going to take us somewhere, John" Ben asked, changing the subject.

Locke wanted to ask him who Roger was but they didn't have time. He would let it go, for now.

"It's this way" Locke said leading the way.

Ben followed with Virgie and Hurley not too far behind.

"What was that about" Hurley asked Virgie.

"I don't know. I stopped trying to figure that man out a long time ago" Virgie said.

Sawyer and his gang were getting some water at a nearby stream. They've been walking for hours trying to reach the beach camp before nightfall. Ali was pouring a little water on her wounded arm. She looked around at everyone. Sawyer and Brad were standing guard with their guns at the ready. Charlie was making sure that Claire and Aaron were doing okay. Abby was sitting near them, rubbing her stomach. Miles had this worried expression on his face. And Ali had a pretty good idea why.

Ali walks over to where Miles is sitting.

"Are you all right" she asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine" he said quickly.

"Virgie is going to be okay" Ali assured him.

She remembered watching the two of them together back at Ben's house. From what she heard about Miles he was pretty much a jerk but when he was around Virgie he was actually okay to be around. Hell, when Ben told them that she and Hurley had to go with them to find some cabin, Miles went nuts.

"Ben won't hurt her, will he" Miles concerned.

Ali thought it was sweet.

"No. I don't think he will" Ali answered.

Suddenly Miles turns his head to the side, like he's hearing something.

"What's the matter" she asked him.

Miles doesn't answer. He just starts following the stream.

"What the hell is he doing" Brad asked Ali.

"I don't know" she answered.

Ali follows after Miles and soon the rest of them. Miles comes to complete stop.

"Miles, what are…" Ali sees what he's looking at and screams.

Sawyer quickly covers her mouth.

"Are you crazy?! You want those yahoos to find us" Sawyer snapped at her.

"Oh my god" Claire declared.

Right in front of them was Zach's body rattled with bullets. Charlie quickly covers Aaron's eyes so he wouldn't see. Brad breaks away and runs to his body. He kneels down and pulls his body toward his chest and starts to cry. Everyone, except for Miles, knew how the two of them were close. Zach looked up to Brad like an older brother.

"We need to go" Miles told them.

"No" Brad answered.

They all looked at him.

"We need to bury him" Brad said.

"Brad, we don't have time…" Ali reminded him.

"We _need_ to bury him! I won't leave him like this" Brad declared.

They wanted to help bury Zach properly, they really did. Zach was one of them, but they were afraid that Keamy would find them. Abby slowly walks over to Brad and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll help you" she said softly.

"Thank you" he said.

"Me too" Charlie said stepping forward.

One by one they helped Brad moved the body. None of them said anything, but deep down they knew one thing: more of them will die.

**Freighter**

Bi waited until the coast was clear. She sneaked in to where they were holding Kevin, um, Michael. He was handcuff to cot and he had a bloody lip.

"Kevin" she whispered.

He looked up and saw her in the doorway.

"Bi, what are you doing here" he asked.

"I'm here to make sure you're all right" she said.

She sat down next to him and checked him for any more injuries.

"Does it hurt" she asked.

"I'll live, for now anyway. Listen, you need to stay away from me" he warned her.

"Kevin…"

"It's Michael" he corrected her.

"Michael. Kevin. I don't care what your name is, you're my friend and I'm not gonna abandon you" she said strongly.

"I lied to you. I was spying for Ben. And you still consider me your friend" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't know much about you, but I do know that you're a good man. From what I can tell you made a mistake and you just want to make it right. Let me help you" she said.

Michael looked touched by her words. It seemed like forever since someone trusted him.

"Thank you. All right, when Frank comes back on the copper I need you to convince him not to take Keamy back to the island" he explained.

"Why?"

"Because Keamy is going to kill everyone on that island. Everyone" Michael said.

From the look on Michael's face she could tell he was serious and she believed every word he said.

Brad kneeled down on the grave them dug for Zach. Everyone else just stood back. Charlie was saying a silent prayer.

"Zach was one hell of a kid. He said he was a big fan of my band back home. I remembered promising him that if we got rescued and I would get back together with the band, he could come back stage and watched us perform. Zach would have gotten along great with the guys. I-I'm sorry, Zach. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. But I promise, we won't let those freighter bastards won't hurt anyone else" Brad said.

"Amen" Charlie said, making the sign of the cross.

They said they're final good byes and walked off.

As they were walking Brad caught up with Miles.

"How did you know" Brad asked him.

"Know what" Miles asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about. You knew where Zach's body was. You did the same thing with Karl and Rousseau. How did you know" Brad demanded.

Before he could answer, Abby grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Abby, what's wrong" Ali asked her friend.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'll be all right" she assured them.

Suddenly a shaggy looking man stepped out of the bushes. Sawyer, Brad and Charlie quickly pulled out their guns, stepping in front of the others.

"Whoa! Hey!" the man said, holding up his hands.

"Who the hell are you" Sawyer demanded.

"Lapidus?" Miles asked surprised.

"Miles?" Lapidus asked, equally surprised.

"You two know each other" Charlie asked.

Abby moans begins to grow louder.

"Is she all right" Lapidus asked concerned.

"She's fine" Brad answered.

"No, she's not" Ali declared.

They look down to see a puddle near Abby's feet.

"My water just broke" Abby announced.

"Oh god! We need to count the contractions. One sugar-plum fairy, two sugar-plum fairy…"

"Charlie, this is serious" Claire said.

"Look everyone just needs to calm down" Miles said.

Suddenly Frank's phone starts beeping.

"Why is it doing that" Ali asked worried.

"Keamy is on his way" Frank answered.

"You have got to be kidding me" Sawyer said.

"Our luck can't be that bad" Charlie said.

"You guys got to hide right now. If Keamy sees you he'll kill all of you. Go! Hide! Just hide!" Frank shouted.

Without another word they ran into some bushes. Brad helped Ali with Abby. They watched as Keamy and some of his men showed up. All they could do was pray they didn't find them.

**Preview:**

Abby giving birth.

"Push Abby, I can see the head" Ali announced.

Megan punching Keamy in the face.

Natalie and Ari getting in the life boat with Dan to head for the freighter.

Brad holding a baby in his arms.

"She's perfect."


	12. Love Me, Save Me, Kill Me

Chapter 11 Love Me, Save Me, Kill Me

Sawyer's group were in a good news, bad news scenario. The good news was that Keamy's team didn't find them hiding in the bushes. Frank managed to convince them to head back to the chopper. The bad news was that Abby was in labor and Jack was on the other side of the island. Luckily Charlie remembered all the stuff that Jack told him when Claire was in labor.

They all gathered in the clearing. While Claire and Ali took care of Abby, Sawyer and Brad stood guard while Charlie took care of Aaron. Miles just sat and waited.

"Oh god! It hurts! It bloody hurts!" Abby yelled in pain.

"Abby, you're going to be fine" Ali said.

"We're right here, okay" Claire said, holding her hand.

Abby wasn't listening though, she was in too much pain. Brad's heart went out to her.

"I'm gonna help Abby. Are you going to be okay by yourself" Brad asked Sawyer.

"Don't worry about me, Slick. Just do what you have to do" Sawyer assured him.

Brad nodded and headed over to where the girls were. Claire was wiping the sweat off of Abby's forehead with a hand towel. Brad took off the hoodie he was wearing, revealing a muscle shirt underneath. Brad hands it to Ali.

"Here. Use this to wrap the baby in" Brad said to her.

"What about you" Ali asked.

"I'll be okay" Brad assured her.

Brad goes to Abby's side taking her right hand.

"How are you holding up" Brad asked Abby.

"I'm hanging in there…but barely" Abby admitted. She noticed that dragon tattoo on Brad's left arm. "I didn't know you had a tattoo."

Brad looked at his tattoo and smiled sadly.

"I got it when I was in Vegas a few years back. Of course I don't remember getting it since I was drunk at the time. I mean, one minute I was at the slot machines and the next minute I'm in the middle of the desert with no money and tattooed" Brad explained.

"It could have been worse. You could have been tattooed on your bum" Abby joked.

Brad chuckled. It was nice to see Abby still had a sense of humor despite the fact she was having a baby. Another contraction came and Abby cried out in pain. Abby squeezed Brad and Claire's hand.

"It's okay. It's okay" Claire told her.

"I think it's time for you to push" Ali said, lifting her dress.

"No! I'm not ready!" Abby declared.

"Abby, you don't have a choice here" Brad told her.

"I can't do this! I'm not ready!"

"Tell that to the baby" Miles announced.

"Will somebody hit him upside his head, please" Ali demanded.

Charlie walks over to where Miles was sitting and smacked in the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Shut your gob" Charlie warned.

"All right, geez" Miles complained, rubbing the back of his head.

Aaron started to get a little fussy. Charlie rocked him a little bit.

"It's all right, buddy. I got you. Daddy's got you" Charlie said softly.

Aaron quickly quite down and smiled at Charlie.

"That's my boy" Charlie said, kissing his forehead.

Brad watched Charlie for a moment as he took care of Aaron. He remembered how Claire told him about Thomas, Aaron's biological father, and how he up and left her when she just six months pregnant. Spineless bastard! Well, his lost. Now Aaron had a real father, one that would never abandon him or his mother, that loved them both with all his heart. It was strange to admire a man he's spent the last four months hating. But that was all in the past. Brad no longer saw Charlie as a rival for Claire's heart, he saw his friend.

He was pulled out his thoughts by Abby's moans.

"Come on, push! Push Abby, I can see the head" Ali announced.

"I can't!" Abby declared.

"Come on, just one more push" Brad said.

"You can do it, Abby" Claire encouraged her.

"I can't do this! I want Jasper!"

"Jasper isn't here! Look, I know you feel alone right now, but you're not, okay? You have us. You'll always have us to protect you and your baby. Now push!" Brad ordered.

Abby got a deep breath and pushed with all her might. She cried out in pain. Suddenly she hears a baby crying, only it wasn't Aaron. It was _her_ baby. Ali lifts up the baby to show it to Abby.

"It's a little girl" Ali announced.

"Oh my god" Abby said, tears of joy in her eyes.

Ali wraps her in Brad's hoodie.

"Here we go. Go to mommy" Ali hands the baby over to her.

Abby hugs her baby.

"Guys, come look at my baby" Abby announced proudly.

Soon the others gather to see the new baby born on the island.

"She's gorgeous. She looks just like you" Charlie announced.

"Way to go, Mamacita" Sawyer smiled.

Abby laughed. The baby started crying again and seemed to be reaching her tiny little arms toward Brad.

"You wanna hold her" Abby asked Brad.

"I couldn't. I mean, I'm not…"

"I trust you. Besides, I think she likes you" she said.

"Um, okay" Brad said a little unsure.

Abby carefully placed the baby in his arms and the baby right away stops crying. She grabs one of his fingers and starts sucking on it. Brad's heart started to melt.

_Brad sitting at an Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. Suddenly the chairperson, an elder man in his 50's wearing coke bottled glasses called for everyone's attention._

"_Would anyone like to go first" the chairperson of the meeting asked._

_Brad raised his hand and stood up._

"_Hi. I'm Brad Donegan" Brad said sheepishly._

"_Dude, I love your music! I have your album" a guy in a red shirt said from the back row._

"_Um, thanks. Anyway, like I was saying, I'm Brad and it's been three years since I had any alcohol" Brad said proudly._

_The other members clapped._

"_Man, I can't believe I'm meeting Brad Donegan. I mean, you're a legend! You're one of the Oceanic 11! What was it like when the plane crashed" the guy in the red shirt asked._

"_Tim, let's not bother Mr. Donegan" the chairperson suggested._

"_It's okay. I don't mind talking about it. It was very scary. I was coming home from Australia because I was kicked out of the rehab I was staying at the time. I kept sneaking in a couple of drinks here and there and I got busted. When the plane crashed I thought I was going to die, but somehow I survived. It was miracle. But I wasn't happy. Part of me wanted to die because I didn't have a reason to go on. After everything I put my family and friends through, I felt like I didn't deserve to live. But then she came into my life. My girl Rosie" Brad said proudly._

_He took out his wallet and pulled out a wallet sized picture from inside. He held up so that everyone could see it. Everyone was whispering how beautiful she was._

"_I know! My Rosie is a heartbreaker. When she entered my life, she gave me a reason to live again. I don't know what I'd do without her. I love her more than anything" Brad said strongly._

_Soon everyone started clapping again, only louder than before. Before he knew it, the meeting was already over. He was leaving the building when he sees his brother Scott with a cute little blonde girl in a sun dress waiting for him._

"_Daddy!" the little cute shrieked as she ran up to Brad. _

_She jumped into Brad's waiting arms and he spins her around, making her giggle._

"_Hey Rosie Posie! How you doing" Brad asked._

"_Good" she answered._

"_You're good? Okay. Have you been good for your Uncle Scott" Brad asked her._

"_Yes!" Rosie said proudly._

"_That's my girl" Brad said kissing her cheek._

"_I know you said you could get home fine by yourself, but I just thought I would pick you up" Scott said._

"_You didn't have to. I would have taken a cab" Brad pointed out._

"_Rock stars don't take cabs" Scott said._

"_I'm not a rock star" Brad said._

"_Yeah, you're right. You're not a rock star, you're just a musician who has the number one album in America right now" Scott joked._

_Brad rolled his eyes at his brother._

"_Come on, daddy! Let's go home! You promised you would play your new song for me" Rosie demanded._

"_You wrote a new song" Scott asked, surprised._

"_Yeah, it's nothing. It's one of the songs I plan on putting on the new album coming up. And I wanted Rosie to be the first one to hear it. She's my biggest fan, right munchkin" Brad asked her._

"_Yup!" Rosie nodded._

"_Well, whatever you wrote I'm sure it's a number one hit" Scott said._

"_Come on, daddy! Come on!" Rosie demanded._

"_All right, hold your horses" Brad said smiled._

"_We should get going anyway. I have work in the morning" Scott said._

_They make their way to Scott's car. Brad got in the backseat with Rosie, who sits in his lap. Scott pulls out of the parking spot and drives out of the parking lot. Scott stops at the traffic light. Rosie looks out the window._

"_Look daddy, someone is waving to us" Rosie said._

"_Who?"_

"_The man on the corner" Rosie pointed outside._

_Brad looked to see who she was talking about and he felt he was about to have a heart attack. Standing on the corner was none other than Benjamin Linus. _

_How the hell did he get off the island?!_

"_What's going on back there" Scott asked._

_Brad turned back to the street corner but Ben was long gone. Was it really him or was he just imaging things?_

"_Nothing. Everything's fine" Brad said._

_The traffic light turned green and Scott drove. Brad looked down at the little girl in his lap and wraps his arms around her tight._

"_Don't worry, baby. I won't let anything happen to you" Brad whispered to her._

"She's perfect" Brad said, looking at the baby in his arms.

Brad hands her back to her mother.

"Have you thought of a name" Claire asked.

"Yeah. It's Rosalyn" Abby said.

"Rosalyn. Rosie for short" Brad said considers.

"Rosie. I like it" Abby smiled.

"She looks like a Rosie" Miles said.

Brad couldn't take his eyes off the baby. Rosie was just adorable. It was sad that Rosie's father wasn't alive to see this. Then Brad started to feel guilty. He held Rosalyn like she was his own, when he hadn't the right. But Charlie and Claire proved that there's more to family than sharing the same blood.

Family is the people you make and right now, they were Rosie's family.

Natalie watched as they began burying Evelyn and Jon's bodies. They found them in the jungle a few hours ago. From what they could tell Jon was straggled to death and Evelyn was stabbed in a chest by some wooden spear. No one knew who did it though. It was between the Others and the Freighter people and since they haven't seen the Others in ages so they'll have to go with the Freighter people.

Suddenly she noticed someone coming toward the beach on a Zodiac boat. Then she recognized who it is.

"Guys! It's Sayid! He's is back!" Natalie called out to everyone.

Sayid quickly jumps off the boat.

"Give me a hand" Sayid tells Natalie.

She grabs an end and starts pulling the Zodiac on shore.

"Sayid! Where's Desmond" Sun asked him.

"He's fine. He's on the freighter. Listen, I'm going to start taking people back, six at a time. We have to go right now before the helicopter gets back to the boat" Sayid explained.

"Why do we have to go to the boat before the chopper gets back" Juliet asked.

"Because the men on the helicopter have every intention of killing us all" Sayid said.

He noticed the worried looks at all their faces.

"What" Sayid demanded.

"It's Jack and Kate" Natalie spoke up. Sayid turned his attention to her. "Last night we saw the chopper and they went running after it."

"Sayid, go after Jack and Kate. I can start ferrying people now. I can get them to safety" Dan assured him.

"All right. I won't be long" Sayid said running off into the jungle.

"All right, first group in the raft. The first six" Dan called out.

"Sun is pregnant. She should go first" Juliet said.

Sun smiled to Juliet's concern. Sun climbed in followed by Jin. Soon Natalie, Ari and two other people joined them. Soon they were in the water and they head for the freighter.

"Can you believe it? We're finally free" Ari said happily to Natalie.

It was dream come true, so why did Natalie feel like things were about to take a turn for the worse.

Megan was hiding behind some trees and watched as Keamy's men marched through the jungle as if they owned the island. The island didn't belong to them, it belonged to her people. They were the worthy ones. Just seeing Keamy's face filled her with rage. She could image Keamy pointing his gun to Alex's temple, looking so scared.

_Oh Alex! I should have protected you._

She saw Keamy break away from his men. It seems he wanted to scout ahead alone.

This was her chance.

She quickly followed him. Megan took a turn by the big rocks when Keamy's gun was in her face.

"I thought I smelled a rat" Keamy said smugly.

"Takes one to know one" Megan said calmly.

"Are you a survivor" Keamy asked.

"No. I'm with Ben" Megan said proudly.

"You're one of his people? Where is he" Keamy demanded.

"Go to hell" Megan snapped.

Keamy moved closer the gun still in his hand.

"I'll ask again, where is he" Keamy demaded.

Megan looks him straight in the eye.

"You know, there's alot of scary things in this world." She takes the gun away from him and hits him in the face with the butt of the gun before pointing it at him. "And you're not one of them."

"Go ahead. Shoot. You kill me and my men will just hunt you down" Keamy said.

"You're right. You murdered an innocent girl and as her surrogate mother, I am with in my rights to splatter your fucking brains all over this jungle" Megan threatens him.

Instead she empties the clip and takes the gun apart throwing away the pieces.

"But that would be too easy. I won't kill you, not yet. Because when the time comes I _do_ kill you, I want to make sure you remember everything. Every cut. Every drop of hurt. Everything, until you're very last breath" Megan said.

She swings her fist, connecting with his face knocking him out.

"See you soon" Megan said blowing him a kiss.

She walks away ready for Ben to give her the order to kill the son of a bitch.

**Preview:**

Ben and Megan kissing.

"I don't want to leave my daughter" Abby said with tears in her eyes.

Brad holding Rosie.

"Where's Abby" Ali asked worried.

"Abby!" Brad called out.

Virgie entering the cabin.

"We've been waiting for you" Christian said to Virgie.

Desmond, Michael, Jin and Bi standing in a room full of C4.

"God almightly" Bi declared.


	13. This is your life

Chapter 12 This is Your Life…

Virgie and Hurley were waiting outside the Orchid Station. Ben was just captured by Keamy and his men, so he told Locke to go to the greenhouse and find the elevator to go down to station below.

"What do you think those guys will do to Ben" Hurley asked Virgie.

"I don't know" Virgie answered.

"Do you think the station here is like the hatch? You know, where you push the button every 108 minutes" Hurley said.

"Does it look like I have a damn crystal ball or something? I don't know, all right" Virgie snapped.

"All right, geez. I'll shut up" Hurley said.

Virgie noticed the hurt look on his face and she felt bad about what she said.

"I'm sorry, Hurley. I'm just…I'm just tired. I'm tired of running for my life almost everyday. For once I wish Ben was lying about those people. I could be home right now" Virgie declared.

"I know what you mean, dude. I miss my mom, my brother, my friends, hell even my dad."

"I thought you're dad left when you were a kid."

"Well, he came back right when I was leaving for Australia" Hurley explained.

"Wow. What was it like seeing him after all those years" Virgie asked.

"It felt weird. I mean, he just showed up out of the blue and he acted like he never left. He said he wanted to be part of my life again."

"And you didn't believe him" she asked.

"He showed up right after I won the lottery" Hurley pointed out.

Touché, she thought.

"He told me when I cam back he'll be waiting for me."

"Well, at least he came back. When my dad left, he pretty much fell off the face of the earth" Virgie said.

"How old were you" Hurley asked.

"I think I was around either nine or ten at the time. He cheated on my mom with some slut at his job. I always wonder what it would be like if I ever saw him again. But considering where we are, it really doesn't matter now, does it" Virgie said.

They sat there in silence for moment, until Hurley spoke again.

"Can I ask you something" Hurley asked.

"Sure."

"Last night. When we found the cabin, did you talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

When Hurley asked her that, Virgie started to flashback to when they finally found Jacob's cabin.

_Locke was reading the map he found on Horace's body. Hurley and Virgie followed while Ben brought up the rare. After walking for what felt like was forever they found what they were looking for. They waited for Locke as he went inside. When he finally came out Ben was the first one to approach him._

"_Did he tell you what we're supposed to do?"_

"_He did" Locke said._

"_Well" Ben asked impatiently._

"_He wants us to move the island" Locke answered._

_Move the island?!_

_Locke has said some crazy ass shit in the past but he's pretty much out did himself this time._

"_Then that's what we'll do" Ben said strongly._

"_We will" Hurley asked surprised._

"_I know how to move the island but we can't do it from here. We should get going" Ben said._

"_We can't" Locke announced._

"_Dude, why not? You talked to the guy and he told you what to do so I say we bail" Hurley answered._

"_We can't leave because Jacob wants to talk to Virginia" Locke turned his attention to her._

"_Me? Why" Virgie asked confused._

"_I don't know. He said it was important" Locke explained._

"_Forget it! I'm not going in there" Virgie declared. _

"_Virginia, we don't have time to argue. If Jacob is willing to meet with you that means he considers you very valuable to the island. You don't have to be afraid. He won't hurt you" Ben assured her._

_Virgie thought about it for a moment and came to a decision._

"_If I do this, I need to know something" Virgie told him._

"_And what's that" Ben asked._

"_Who's Roger?"_

_Ben's eyes widen with surprise._

"_When I told you the name of the man in my dream, you freaked out. I want to know why."_

_Ben was looking very uncomfortable, but she didn't care. "I'm not talking to Jacob unless you give me an answer" Virgie said._

_He could tell she was serious so he reluctantly answered._

"_Roger was my father."_

_Virgie stared at Ben surprised. Locke and Hurley were also._

"_He was a drunk, who constantly blamed me for the death of my mother because I was born two months early. So I killed him along with the rest of the Dharma Initiative" Ben said._

"_But you left him to rot in the jungle" Virgie added._

"_Whoa! You mean that van I found, that was your dad inside" Hurley declared._

"_He had it coming" Ben said. He turned to his attention to Virgie. "I kept my promise, now it's your turn."_

_Virgie turned to where the cabin was and walked toward it. It was so strange. She could feel the cabin practically calling out to her, like they've been waiting for her all this time. Oh crap! Now she's starting to sound like Locke. _

_She opened the door and slowly went inside. There was an old wooden table, a couple of chairs, an old cot but no Jacob, not that she knew what he looked like anyway._

"_Hello" Virgie called out._

"_Hello" a voice answered._

_Virgie nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to see an older man sitting at the table. Wait, where did he come from?_

"_Are you Jacob" Virgie asked carefully._

"_No. I'm Christian. I speak for him. Have a seat. We've been waiting for you" Christian pointed to the empty chair across from him._

_Virgie sat down wondering what the hell is going on._

"_Do you know why you're here" Christian asked her._

"_No. Locke just said that Jacob wanted to see me, that it was important" Virgie said._

"_It is. When the island is moved, everything will change. It's very important that you live and Daniel Faraday will help you."_

"_Who's Daniel?"_

"_He's a physicist from the freighter. You don't have to worry, he's harmless."_

"_Okay, but I don't understand where I fit into all this" Virgie said._

"_What do you know about your family" Christian asked suddenly._

"_What?"_

_Now she was even more confused._

"_Your grandmother must have told you stories, stories about your family and where they came from" Christian said._

"_Why are asking me this" Virgie demanded._

"_Listen to me, Virgie. If you think things are bad now, it's about to get a lot worse. Daniel and your family hold the key to your survival" Christian said._

Hurley looked at Virgie waiting for an answer. She wanted to tell him what happened. She had no reason to lie to him. Hurley was her friend, yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't sure how to explain it, hell she didn't understand it either. So she decided on half the truth.

"He said things are going to get worse" she replied.

Natalie and Ari were on the freighter watching Sun and Jin talking to Michael in the distance.

"I can't believe Michael is working for Ben" Ari said.

"Michael said he isn't. He said he's trying to make up for what he did" Natalie said.

"And you believe him? He betrayed us and killed two of our people" Ari reminded her.

"He did it to save Walt."

"That's no excuse. Why are you defending him" Ari asked.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that when someone you love is in danger you're suppose to do something about it. What Michael did was wrong but he did it for the right reasons" Natalie said.

That's what families do. They take care of each other.

_Natalie was sitting at one of the couch with her shirt missing a sleeve. On the other end was her 18-year-old half-sister Lexi with a bloody lip and sitting in the middle of them was her 16-year-old half-brother Sean, looking unharmed. Standing in front of them was there father he didn't look at happy one bit._

"_So what happened this time" he asked his children._

"_I was coming home from basketball practice and found Natalie and Lexi fighting in the living room" Sean explained._

"_I see. Lexi" he asked his first born._

"_I was just watching TV when she attacked for no reason" Lexi said angrily._

"_Natalie, why did you attack your sister" Mr. Reede asked her._

"_Half sister" Natalie corrected him._

"_Why did you attack her" he demanded._

"_The charm bracelet" Natalie said._

_Lexi was wearing a silver charm bracelet with teddy bears on it._

"_You were going to kill me over a stupid charm bracelet?!" Lexi declared._

"_It was my mom's charm bracelet. You took that from my room without asking and you have no right to wear it" Natalie told her._

"_It's not like she needs it anyway. She's dead" Lexi snapped._

_Natalie jumps out of her seat and starts hitting her and pulling her hair. She cries out in pain. Sean has to pull Natalie off her._

"_Natalie stop" Sean told her._

"_That's enough! Go to your room right now" Natalie's dad ordered her._

_Natalie pulls away from Sean and runs upstairs to her room. She slams the door shut. It was childish of her to act this way but she didn't care. Natalie got a deep breath and slowly walks over to her bed where her violin laid. She picks it up and starts to play. Playing her violin was pretty much the only thing that kept her sane in that house._

_It's been three years since she and her friends left the island and came back to the real world. It seemed like only yesterday she hanging out with her friends at the beach camp. _

_Natalie couldn't believe after spending so much time in that hellhole, she actually missed the place. She missed her and Ari hanging out by the camp fire and talk about boys all night. She missed Sawyer and his little nicknames for everyone. But most of all, she missed her mom. As soon as they were rescued Natalie had to stay with her dad and her half siblings. Same dad, different mothers. Lexi's mom died when she was three. Sean's mom died when he was two and Natalie's mom was…she couldn't bring herself to say it._

_Suddenly her cell phone rings. She puts down her violin to answer it._

"_Hello?"_

"_It's me. Is it safe to talk" a woman asked._

_Natalie makes sure that the door is locked._

"_Yeah. Go ahead" Natalie answered._

"_Is everything ready for tonight" the woman asked._

"_Yeah. We're all set" Natalie answered._

"_And you explained everything to your brother?"_

"_Sean's onboard."_

"_You know it's not too late to back out. You're still young with your whole life ahead of you" the woman tried to reason with her._

"_I have no life! We're doing this. I'll see you in half an hour." Natalie said hanging up._

_She looked at the clock 5:30pm. Dinner time. Natalie quickly packed some things in a small suitcase: clothes, toothbrush, ipod, money. She also put her violin in its case. She couldn't leave without her violin. Before she goes down, she stops by the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror. At times she still saw a scared 13-year-old girl trapped in a dark place, but now stood a 15-year-old girl on a mission, a mission to make things right. She opens the drawer and pulls out a pair of scissors. Without hesitating she took a large chunk of her long hair and started cutting. She cuts until her hair stopped around her chin. She exits the bathroom and makes her way down the stairs where her family is eating dinner._

"_Natalie, where are you going" her father demanded._

"_What happened to your hair" Lexi added._

_Natalie ignored them._

"_Young lady, I'm talking to you" her father said getting up from his seat. _

_Natalie put her things down. She turns around and pulls out a gun._

"_Stay back" Natalie warned._

_Lexi stood up to stand by her father while Sean hung back._

"_Where did you get that" Mr. Reede demanded._

"_I found it in your sock drawer" she answered._

"_Natalie, put the gun down. Whatever is bothering you we can talk about it" he tried to reason with her._

"_Stop acting like you give a damn about me! I know the truth, dad. I know you killed my mother" she said._

"_What are you talking about" he asked. _

_He started to rub his chest in pain._

"_I know you were the one that gave mom the tickets to Australia. Because Charles Widmore told you to. You work for him and somehow you knew that the plane would crash on the island" Natalie said._

"_Natalie, I don't know what you're…" he starts to grab his chest again._

"_Dad? Are you all right" Lexi asked._

"_And you!" Natalie pointed the gun at Lexi. "You stole my mother's things and then you pawned them. How dare you!"_

"_You're not going to shot me. You don't have the nerve" Lexi taunted. _

_Suddenly she's experience chest pains._

"_I don't have to" Natalie firmly._

_Lexi and her father look confused._

"_I hope you liked the dinner I cooked for you guys" Sean finally spoke up._

"_I don't…" Mr. Reede suddenly gasp in pain and falls to the floor._

"_Dad!" Lexi kneeled next to him and checked his pulse. "He's dead!" She looks at Sean in confusion. "Why would you do this?"_

_Lexi started to feel chest pains too._

"_Natalie's mom wasn't dad's only victim. He killed my mom too."_

"_But why do you…"_

"_Because you're just as evil as him" Sean said. _

_Soon she collapses on the floor next to her father. For a moment neither of them moved. They just stared at the two dead bodies on the floor._

"_We did it" Sean said._

"_Yeah, we did" Natalie said softly._

_Natalie bend down took off the bracelet from Lexi's wrist. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Natalie goes to answer it. She opens the door and sees Ben Linus and Megan Weston._

"_Hi guys" Natalie said._

"_Hello Natalie. Is it done" Ben asked._

"_See for yourself" Natalie said, letting them inside._

_They look at the bodies of Lexi and Mr. Reede._

"_What now" Sean asked._

"_Now for the hard part" Megan said._

_Soon Ben and Megan came into house with two other bodies. While Megan took Sean and Natalie outside, Ben poured gasoline over the bodies. Luckily for them their house was pretty much in the middle of nowhere so they didn't have to worry about nosy neighbors. They climbed inside a van that was parked not too far from the house. Ben quickly climbs inside and Megan started the van and as soon as they drove away the house explodes._

_They drove for hours on the dirt road. Before they knew it, it was night and they came to a stop where another car was parked._

"_Everyone out please" Ben told them._

_They all got out of the van._

"_This is where you're going to have to say good-bye to your brother, Natalie" Ben said._

_Natalie looks heartbroken._

"_It's not forever you'll only be apart for a little while" Megan assured her._

"_Besides, Sean is in good hands. My wife will take care of him" Ben smiled at Megan._

_Natalie goes over and hugs her brother tightly._

"_I'm sorry for dragging you into this" Natalie whispered in his ear._

"_I made my choice. For once I was there for you" Sean said._

_She kisses him on the cheek. Megan kisses Ben good bye and turns to join Sean who's waiting at the other car. Ben and Natalie watched as they drive away._

"_What's next" Natalie asked._

"_Now we go get Jack" Ben said._

Brad, Ali, Charlie and Claire arrived at the beach just as Dan came back on the Zodiac. Sawyer joined Jack to help rescue Virgie and Hurley and Miles decided to stay with Charlotte at the beach camp.

"Oi! Wait up!" Charlie cried out to Dan.

Dan looked to them.

"Okay, how many are you" Dan asked.

"Um, there's four of us, plus the babies" Ali explained.

"All right. We need to hurry" Dan said.

Charlie helped Claire with Aaron. Dan helped Ali in and Brad carefully climbed in with Rosie in his arms. As they rode over to the freighter Brad looked at the little baby in his arms. He smiled sadly at her. She must be wondering where her mother is. They all were.

_It was night time and Brad was asleep in the jungle with the rest of the group. He woke up to a baby crying. At first he thought it was Aaron but he was fast asleep with Charlie and Claire. He quietly gets up to see what was going on. He slowly made his way through jungle and saw Abby standing in the clearing with Rosie in her arms._

"_Abby" Brad asked._

_Abby turned toward Brad with tears in her eyes._

"_Are you okay" Brad asked concerned._

"_I can't keep her" she sobbed._

"_What?"_

"_The island says that I can't keep her. If she stays with me, she'll die. But I don't want to leave my daughter" Abby cried._

"_I think we should go back to camp now" Brad said, taking her hand._

"_I want you to take her" Abby said._

"_What" Brad asked confused._

"_I want you to take care of Rosie."_

"_Abby, I don't think…"_

"_Please, say you'll do it. Rosie already chose you. She knows you'll protect her" Abby explained._

_Suddenly they hear a familiar roar. The smoke monster._

"_We have to get out of here" Brad announced._

"_Say you'll do it" Abby begged._

"_Abby, we have to go!"_

"_Brad, please! You're my only hope!"_

"_Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" Brad announced._

_Abby hands Rosie to Brad. She kisses on her head._

"_I love you sweetie" Abby tells her._

_Soon the smoke monster appears but instead of running away, Abby walks up to the monster and lets it swallow her whole._

"_Abby!" Brad screamed._

_Soon Brad wakes up from her dream. Everyone is pretty much up._

"_You all right there, B-rad" Sawyer asked him._

"_Yeah. I guess" Brad said._

"_Hey, where's Abby" Ali asked._

_Oh no! _

"_Guys! Guys!" _

_Charlie came running up to them with Rosie in his arms._

"_What's wrong" Claire asked._

"_Abby's gone" Charlie announced._

"_What do you mean gone" Brad demanded. _

"_I just went to use the loo when I found Rosie all by herself" Charlie said._

_Rosie started to cry._

"_Here let me take her" Brad said taking the baby from Charlie._

"_She couldn't have gone far" Claire said._

"_Let's go find her" Sawyer said._

"_Abby!" Ali cried out._

"_Abby!" Sawyer called out._

_Brad watched as his friends searched for their missing friend, knowing it was useless._

Rosie started to fuss and Brad had to quiet her down.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay" Brad assured her.

On the freighter, everything was not okay. Desmond was standing in a room full of C4 with Michael, Jin and Bi.

"God almighty. Where did all these explosives come from" Bi asked them.

"Keamy should have planted it here" Michael pointed out.

"God help us" Bi whispered.

**Preview:**

Charlie and Claire getting married.

Brad being attack by an older man.

"This man is lying to you!"

Megan and Keamy fighting in the Orchid station.

"Take me with you" Megan begged Ben.

"I can't lose you" Ben told Megan.

Natalie crying on the couch.

Virgie giving Hurley something.

Rosie playing her dolls.

Brad holding a gun to Ben's head.

"If I caught you near my daughter again, I'll kill you."

"I want to go back! I want to go home!" Natalie screamed.


	14. Are you who you want to be?

Chapter 13 Are you who you want to be?

**Author's Note:** I don't own the lyrics from This is your life by Swithfoot

Virgie was sitting on a log in the jungle by herself, waiting for Hurley to come back. He left to go to the bathroom. She suddenly heard movement from behind the bushes.

"Hurley" she called out.

No answer.

She quietly makes her way toward the bushes to where Hurley disappeared. Virgie spots Hurley being confronted by a man, who had his back to her. Without thinking she picks up a rock and throws it at the back of the man's head.

"Son of a bitch!" he cried out.

"Get away from him!" Virgie yelled, picking up another rock.

"Virgie chill! It's just Sawyer" Hurley assured her.

As soon as he said that, Sawyer turns around to face her and looking mad.

"Damnit girl! What the hell is wrong with you" Sawyer demanded.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were one of them" Virgie said.

"Well, I'm not!" Sawyer rubs the back of his head. "You got a hell of an arm."

"What's going on here" Jack asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Jack" Virgie asked surprised.

"Hey Virgie. Are you guys okay" he asked.

"We're fine, dude" Hurley answered.

"Good. Now where's Locke" Jack asked.

**Back on the freighter.**

Dan just dropped off Brad's group and they were catching up with Ari, Sun and Natalie.

"I can't believe Abby just vanished right after she had the baby" Natalie exclaimed.

"I know. We looked everywhere for her, but we couldn't find her" Brad explained.

Rosie starts to get fussy again. Brad starts to rock her back and forth.

"Can I hold her" Natalie asked him.

"Sure" Brad said.

He carefully hands Rosie over to Natalie.

"Oh my god! She's so cute" Natalie smiled at the baby.

Just then Ali noticed Michael walk by with a canister.

"Michael?!"

Michael turned his attention to Ali and the others that just boarded the freighter. All of them, expect for Ari, Sun and Natalie, were shocked to see the man again.

"Hey" Michael said weakly.

"What the fuck are you doing here" Brad demanded.

"Brad, don't swear in front of the babies" Claire reminded him.

"We forgot to mention that Michael's on the freighter as well. He's working for Ben" Sun explained.

"I am _not_ working for Ben. The only reason I'm here is to help all of you" Michael noticed the baby in Natalie's arms. "Who's baby is that?"

Brad takes Rosie from Natalie.

"This is Rosie. Abby's daughter" Brad said.

"Well, where's Abby" Michael asked.

"We don't know. We lost her" Claire answered sadly.

"I'm sorry" Michael answered.

"Abby's gone. Michael's back. Are there any more surprises" Charlie demanded.

"There's a bomb on the boat" Ari answered.

"What?!" Ali shrieked.

"Ari, shut up" Natalie snapped.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped" Ari apologized.

"Listen, I don't have time to chat. I need you guys to stay up here. Desmond, Bi and I are handling it. And Sun, I'll send Jin up. He should be up here with you" Michael told the Korean woman.

He turns to go down below. Claire pulls Aaron close to her, like she was afraid he would disappear just like Abby. Charlie puts his arms around her and pulls them into a hug.

"Don't leave me" she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere" Charlie said strongly.

Brad smiled at the beautiful sight. They were really a family.

_Brad is in front of the mirror, checking his bow tie. He had to admit he looked good in a tux. He goes into the waiting room where the groom's party was waiting._

"_Hey Brad" Jack greeted._

"_Hey Jack. How are you" Brad asked._

"_I'm all right. Where's Rosie?"_

"_I left her with Natalie" he answered._

_Suddenly Hurley comes out of the bathroom._

"_Can someone give me a hand here" he asked._

"_What is he doing now" Brad demanded._

"_Hyperventilating in a brown paper bag" Hurley said._

_Jack and Brad exchanged a look and followed Hurley inside the bathroom and sure enough they found groom-to-be Charlie Pace, sitting down on the toilet breathing into a paper bag._

_Meanwhile…_

_Kate and Carole, Claire's mother, were helping Claire with her wedding dress. Sun had Aaron on her lap and Natalie had Rosie on hers._

"_You look beautiful, sweetheart" Carole told her daughter._

"_Thanks, mum. I can't believe this is happening" Claire declared._

"_Believe it. You and Charlie are so perfect for each other" Kate told her._

_Claire smiled at her kind words. She looks over at Aaron, who is trying to grab one of Sun's earrings._

"_Now Aaron has a real father" Claire added._

"_Is Charlie getting ready" Sun asked._

"_Yeah. I saw Brad on his way to check up on him" Natalie answered._

"_Don't worry, Charlie is fine" Kate assured Claire._

"_Bloody hell. Bloody hell" Charlie chanted over and over._

"_Dude, you need to get it together" Hurley said._

"_I know, okay" Charlie said, pulling away the paper bag and taking a deep breath._

"_You're not second thoughts, are you" Brad asked._

"_No! Of course not. I love Claire. I'm just nervous" Charlie said._

"_Charlie, if you can swim down to a station just to flip a switch, then you can definitely marry my sister" Jack assured him._

_No matter how long times Brad heard Jack say it, he still couldn't believe it. When Claire's mom came out of a coma she right away went to see her and she told her about her father, Christian Shephard, who just happened to be Jack's father as well. What are the odds?_

_Charlie looked at his friends and with new confidence he stood up._

"_All right. Let's do this" he told his friends._

_Charlie and Claire didn't want anything big, just something simple. But the paparazzi got wind that two of the Oceanic 11 were getting married so the press was bound to show up. Hurley was next to Charlie along with Jack, Brad and Sayid. Kate was next to Claire along with Natalie and Sun. He was amazed that Sun made it all the way from Korea considering she was six months pregnant. Brad could see Sun was trying very hard to not look at Jack, so she turned her attention to her swollen belly. He knew that she was still furious with him, not that he could blame her. If it weren't for Claire and Charlie being her friends, she wouldn't be there right now. _

_He looked over at the first row where Rosie was sitting in the lap of Nadia, Sayid's wife. He remembered Sayid telling him that he spent seven years looking for her. When they came back she was waiting for him. He never saw the Middle-Eastern man so happy. Aaron was with both of his grandmothers, Carole and Margo, Jack's mom. Despite finding out that Christian lied to them over the years, they became good friends. Before he knew it the priest was telling Charlie he may now kiss the bride. And kiss her he did._

_The reception was in full swing. Charlie and Claire were dancing together looking very much in love. Hurley was dancing with Charlie's niece. She was a cute little flower girl. Brad needed to use the bathroom so he left Rosie with Natalie. As soon as he enters the restroom he was confronted by a drunken man._

"_You're one of them, aren't you" he asked in a drunken voice._

"_Excuse me" Brad asked._

"_One of the Oceanic 11" he stated._

"_Yes. Do I know you" Brad asked the man._

"_My name is Lucas. Lucas Cole."_

"_It's nice to meet you Mr. Cole. Is there something I can help you with" Brad asked politely._

"_Why are you lying" he asked._

"_I'm sorry" Brad asked confused._

"_About the crash. Why are you people lying to everyone" he demanded. _

_Before he knew it, Mr. Cole tackled him to the floor. Mr. Cole wrapped his hands around his neck trying to choke the life out of him._

"_What happened to Zach? What happened to my son? What happened" Mr. Cole demanded._

_Wait, Zach? Holy shit! This was Zach's father! _

_Luckily, Sayid and Jack showed up and pulled Mr. Cole off of him. Brad took a deep breath and got to his feet. He followed Sayid and Jack drag Mr. Cole out of the building._

"_This man is lying to you!" Mr. Cole pointed at Brad. "They're all lying! All of them!"_

_Of course no one was going to listen to the rants of a drunken man. Natalie goes over to Brad, while holding Rosie._

"_Who was that" Natalie asked._

"_Zach's father" Brad said sadly._

_Natalie stared at him with shock. How did he know that they were lying? Did someone tell him? Brad wanted to tell Mr. Cole the truth but knew he couldn't. Suddenly Rosie starts to cry._

"_I'll take her" he said._

_Natalie hands the baby over to Brad. As soon as she sees Brad she stops crying. No matter what he was feeling seeing Rosie's smile always made him feel better._

Jack and Locke were in the greenhouse talking, while Sawyer, Hurley and Virgie were waiting for Jack so they could go to the helicopter. Sawyer was telling what happened since they left, about how they found Zach's body, Abby giving birth and than disappearing not too long after.

"So you don't know where Abby went" Virgie asked Sawyer, concerned about her friend.

"No. We looked all night found, but nothing. I'm sorry" Sawyer said.

When Virgie first met the con artist he didn't care about anyone but himself. After months here on the island she noticed how much he changed. Sawyer acted touch but deep down he really did care.

"It's not your fault" Virgie assured him.

"Well, enough about me. What about you guys? Anything interesting happen" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah dude, Locke found the cabin and Virgie talked to Jacob…"

"Hurley" Virgie warned him.

"Wait a second. You actually talked to this Jacob guy" Sawyer asked Virgie.

"Not exactly" Virgie admitted.

Before Sawyer could say anything Ben and a woman they never met before appeared. As soon as Sawyer saw Ben he right away pulled out his gun and woman that was with Ben, pulled out hers.

"Hi everyone. It's nice to see you all. This is Megan" Ben said to the woman in front of him.

"What are you doing here" Sawyer demanded.

"That's none of your business. Now I suggest you move out of our way" Megan said.

"What if I don't feel like it" Sawyer challenged her.

Virgie put a hand on his shoulder. "Sawyer please."

Sawyer looked at her like she was crazy, but decided to do what she asked. He lower his gun and Megan lower hers.

"Thank you James. Now you better get a move on. The helicopter is waiting for all of you" Ben said.

Ben and Megan walked passed them and headed for the greenhouse.

"Wait!" Sawyer cried out.

Ben turned around to face them.

"You're letting us go" Sawyer asked in disbelief.

"Just like that" Virgie added.

"Yes. Have a safe journey home" Ben said.

They watched as Ben and Megan made their way to the greenhouse and left. They walked for what felt like hours until they reached the helicopter. Virgie never saw such a beautiful sight. She was going home. Soon they were joined by Kate and Sayid and a man with a gray shaggy beard.

"You guys ready to get out of here" the man, Frank, asked everyone.

"Hell yeah, dude" Hurley announced the first climbing in.

"Wait! We have to wait for Jack" Kate pointed out.

"Don't worry he's on his way, Kate" Richard appeared.

Virgie felt her jaw drop to the ground as she saw him.

"You!" Virgie exclaimed in shock.

"Hello Virgie. It's nice to see you again" Richard smiled politely.

"You know this man" Sayid asked Virgie.

_Virgie was sitting at the bar drinking a wine cooler and watching everyone having a good time. Marcus, Becky's brother, was trying to do the moonwalk in order to impress a cute blonde but was failing miserably. She watched as her cousin Becky dance with Sam, her new husband. The ceremony was beautiful. She was happy that Becky found someone to love. Same was a really nice guy. _

"_Hey sweetheart" a man in his early 50's called out to her._

"_Hey Uncle Norman" she greeted you._

"_Why aren't you dancing like everyone else" he asked her._

"_I don't feel like it" she admitted. _

"_So how's everything back home" he asked._

"_Everything is okay. Jeric is San Francisco working at a recording studio. Josh and Hazel are on their second child now. Grace is starting high school in the fall. I'm assistant manager at the bank back home" Virgie explained._

"_That's good. What about your mom" he asked._

"_Mom is okay. She's dating this guy who works at the hospital with her. I think he does X-rays or something."_

"_This guy have a name?"_

"_I am not going to be your little spy. If you want to know, ask mom yourself" Virgie suggested._

_Uncle Norman was her mom's older brother and her cousin Becky's father. Ever since Virgie's dad left them he's been checking up on the family and making sure they were all right. It was really sweet of him._

"_I worry about her. You know that" Uncle Norman reminded her._

"_I know. That's why we love you. Why don't you see if Aunti Sony wants to dance" Virgie suggested._

_Uncle Norman gives her a smile and goes over to where his wife was on the dance floor. She watched as her Uncle Norman spin Aunti Sony around, making her giggle like a school girl. Virgie decides to go to get some air. As she reached the exit door where it lead to the garden outside, she heard two people arguing. Virgie quietly made her way outside. She saw her grandma talking to a man she didn't recognized._

"_What are you doing here, Richard" Virgie's grandma asked the man._

"_I just wanted to see your granddaughter get married" Richard stated._

"_I want you to leave" she said strongly._

"_You don't mean that" Richard said._

"_Lola" Virgie called out._

_Richard turned his attention to Virgie and smiled. It seemed like a warm smile but it sent chills down her spine._

"_Virginia. My god, you have grown so much since the last time I saw you" Richard said._

"_Who are you" she asked confused._

"_No one he was just leaving" her grandma answered._

"_What is going on here" a voice called out._

_They turned to see her grandfather come out. When he saw Richard he became angry._

"_Richard Alpert?!"_

"_Efren Salonga. It's been a long time. You've gotten old" Richard said._

"_And you haven't changed a bit. What are you doing here" Efren demanded._

"_Pilar and I were just talking. We're all friends here" Richard said._

"_Virgie, take your grandma inside" Efren said, not taking his eyes off Richard._

"_Grandpa" Virgie protested._

"_Now" he repeated._

_She took one last look at the two men before she and her grandma went inside. Virgie was about to ask her grandma who was that man outside when her Uncle Norman walked up to them._

"_Hey" he greeted. He quickly noticed the look on his mother's face. "Ma? Is everything all right?"_

"_Who's Richard Alpert" Virgie asked him._

_When she mentioned Richard's name her uncle went from concern to even more concern if that possible._

"_Where did you hear that name" Uncle Norman asked her._

"_He's outside with grandpa right now" she pointed out._

"_What?!" Norman turned to his mother. "You left pops alone with that man?!"_

"_Norman, please! Let your father handle it!"_

_But he wasn't listening and was already out the door._

"_Lola! Please tell me what is going on. Who is that man" Virgie asked._

_Instead of answering her, she took Virgie into her arms and held tight._

"_Forgive me. Please forgive me" she whispered._

_Virgie didn't understand any of this. All she could do was hold her grandmother as she repeatedly asked for forgiveness._

"You're an Other" Virgie asked Richard in disbelief.

"Yes" Richard answered.

As he tried to move closer to her, she right away stepped back.

"Keep away from me" Virgie told him.

"I need to tell you something" Richard said.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it" Virgie declared.

"You heard her, Romeo" Sawyer threatened him.

Richard stared at Virgie and the gun in Sawyer's hands. Richard decided to back down, but Virgie could tell Richard is the persist type. Soon Jack shows up.

"Jack" Kate declared.

She runs up and hugs him. Virgie could see the pained expression on Sawyer's face.

"Come on guys, let's go home" Virgie said.

One by one they climbed into the helicopter. Frank started the helicopter and soon they were in the air. Virgie watched as Richard began to disappear from view as they rode higher into the air. Somehow she knew he was still there, watching her.

Before she knew it they were half way to the boat. Suddenly Frank starts shouting that the fuel tank was leaking and they need to lighten the load. Sawyer whispers something in Kate's ear and kisses her, then jumps out of the chopper. Virgie touched the shell necklace around her neck. She remembered she bought it at The Rocks Market in Sydney for her sister. Before she left home, Grace told her to bring her back some _pasalubong _from Australia. Virgie made her decision.

She took off her necklace and turned to Hurley who was sitting next to her.

"Hurley!" she declared.

"What?"

She places the necklace in his hand.

"Give this to Grace" she told him.

"Who?!"

"My sister! Make sure she gets it. And one more thing…" she leans forward and whispers something in his ear.

She kisses him on the cheek and jumps out of the helicopter too. She swims over to where Sawyer was. He looks at her surprised.

"What? I couldn't let you have all the fun" she said innocently.

Sawyer couldn't help but laugh.

"Race you to the island" Sawyer said.

Virgie and Sawyer swim back to the island, praying that their friends make it to the freighter safe.

**The Orchid**

Locke was watching the orientation video, while Ben was getting ready to move the island.

"Take me with you" Megan told Ben.

"No. I need you to stay here" Ben said, putting on a winter coat.

"Richard can handle it" Megan protested.

"That maybe true, but I trust you more with our people" Ben said.

"No" Megan said.

This took Ben by surprise. Megan always did what he asked. Ben could see the hurt expression on her face as tears begin to fill her eyes. In all the years that Ben has known her, he's never seen Megan like this. "I've bleed for you. I've killed for you. I have done so many terrible things in your name, but I can't do this. I _won't_ do this."

"What are you talking about?"

Megan knew there was no turning back. "I love you. I've always loved you. I believe in you and what you stand for, but no matter what I do it's not enough. I mean, was it too much to ask for a sign Ben? Some little sign that you feel even the fraction of how I feel about you."

Ben didn't know what to say, not that she blamed him. He was planning on moving an entire island and she decided to choose now to declare her love for him. It was a lot to take in.

"Why are you telling me this" Ben asked.

"Because I wanted you to know in case something happens to me" Megan said.

Suddenly they heard a commotion.

"I'll take care of it" Megan responded.

"Megan, I-"

"Just go, Ben" Megan said.

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and quickly went to take care of the problem. Megan rounded the corner and saw Keamy confronting Locke with a knife. Without wasting any time she rushes him from the side, grabbing him by the waist. Both of them go crashing to the floor. Keamy rises to his knees and sees his knife just a few inches from him, but Megan sneaks up behind him and grabs Keamy in a choke hold around his neck. Keamy grabs Megan's arm and twist his body around, trying to throw her off, but to no avail. Keamy grabs Megan's fingers and pulls them backward, cracking her knuckles.

"Auuuugh!" Megan cried out in pain.

Now Keamy is able to throw Megan off with a twist of his body, throwing her to the floor. Megan rolls into a wall, hitting her back against a corner. Keamy scrambles to his feet and runs at her, but Megan snaps out her leg and trips Keamy, making him fall again. Keamy rolls over to his back and to his knees. While he is still crouched, Megan comes in for an axe kick, trying to hit him on the way down. Keamy cross blocks her leg, grabs her ankle and raises his arms, throwing Megan off balance and to the floor. Megan quickly gets to her feet, and the two face off again. Before she could do anything else, she sees Ben sneak up behind Keamy and begins stabbing the man to death.

"You killed my daughter! You killed my daughter!" Ben screamed.

"Ben stop! Stop!" Locke told him.

Megan pulls Ben away from the man, as he fell to the floor. Locke was trying to stop the bleeding but they knew he was dead.

"Are you all right" Ben asked Megan, concerned.

"He broke my fingers" Megan pointed out.

Ben carefully took a look at them.

"Why are you still here" Megan asked him.

"He was going to hurt you. I couldn't....I couldn't let that happen. I can't lose you" Ben said.

All her life, Megan had longed for Ben to look at her that way. He looked at her with love. Ben really did care.

"Will you come with me" Ben asked her.

"Of course I will" Megan said with a smile.

In the middle of the ocean Natalie, Brad, Desmond, Frank and the rest of the survivors were in a life raft.

Natalie looked over at Sun, who was looked like someone ripped her heart right out of her chest. When the helicopter arrived on the boat, they only had seven minutes to get off before the whole thing exploded. Jin was still on the freighter, along with Ali and Ari. She could still remember their faces, screaming for them to wait for them, but it was too late. When they tried to go back to the island, there was a flash of light and it was gone.

The whole island just disappeared. Hurley said that Locke moved the island. Move it where exactly?

Soon they were picked up by another boat, this one owned by Penny Widmore, Desmond girlfriend. She was happy for the Scotsman. He deserved some happiness after everything he's been through. While Jack talked to Penny alone, the rest of the crew showed them to their rooms.

Brad settled in the room he was sharing with Sayid. They turned a laundry basket into a little crib for Rosie. It wasn't much but it would have to do.

"There we go, sweetheart" Brad said softly to Rosie, placing her down gently.

She cooed at him. Brad felt his heart melt.

_You are my girl_

_You are my world_

_No matter what_

_People say, I will_

_Always be there for you _

_Night or Day_

_Because you are my girl._

_Brad sang the last part of his new song. Rosie was sitting on her bed playing with her dolls. She begins to clap._

_"Yay!" she clapped._

_Brad put his guitar down and took a bow. He kneels down in front of Rosie and kisses her on the cheek._

_"You think it's a hit" Brad asked her._

_"Yup! Abby thinks so too" Rosie said, holding up a pink bunny._

_Brad tries to hide his sadness. He gave her that for her birthday and when he asked her what she was going to name it, she said Abby, after her mommy. Brad didn't tell her a lot about her mom, just that she was at a far away place._

_"Well, that's great. You know I wrote that song for you" he said._

_"Really" Rosie asked surprised._

_"Really."_

_"Wow!" Rosie said amazed._

_"Okay, now it's time for bed" Brad told her._

_Rosie gets underneath the covers as Brad tucks her in._

_"I love you, daddy" she said._

_"I love you too baby. Good night" he said, kissing her on top of her head._

_He turns off the light and leaves her room. Brad lived in a penthouse apartment in Beverly Hills. He was about to head to bed when he heard something in the kitchen. Brad goes to his hallway closet and pulls out a gun he keeps in a shoe box, in case of emergency. He quietly enters the kitchen and sees a man with his back to his._

_"Freeze! Turn around slowly" Brad ordered the man._

_The man does as he's told. Brad sees his face and almost drops the gun._

_"Hi Brad. How are you" Brad asked._

_Brad grabs Ben by the throat and points the gun to his head._

_"You have ten seconds to explain what the hell you're doing in my house" Brad threatened him._

_"Can't I stop by to say hello to an old friend" Ben asked._

_"We're not friends and you don't see anyone, unless you want something. So, I'll ask again, what are you doing here" Brad demanded._

_"I'm here to take you back to the island" Ben said._

_What?!_

_Brad lowers his gun and backs away from him._

_"What do you mean take me back" Brad asked._

_"You shouldn't have left, Brad. Natalie. Hurley. Charlie. Claire. All of you never should have left. The island is not done with you. I'm sure Jeremy Bentham told you" Ben explained._

_A couple days ago, Brad was visited by Jeremy Bentham, aka John Locke. He never thought he would see the old man again. Locke told him the same thing, that he had to go back to the island._

_"Yeah, Jeremy Bentham came to see me. And you, the island, and Jeremy Bentham can go to hell. That part of my life is over" Brad declared._

_"If you don't go back, there will be consequences" Ben warned them._

_"I don't care. Now get out. And if I ever caught you near me or my daughter, I'll kill you" Brad said._

_Ben knew Brad wasn't going to change his mind so he left._

_"Sweet dreams, Brad" Ben said, as he closed the door behind him._

_Natalie is in the music room after school playing her violin. As she finishes she hears clapping. She turns to see Megan standing behind her._

_"That was lovely. You are very talented" Megan said._

_"Thank you. Are you looking for Mr. Torres? You just missed him" Natalie said._

_"No. I'm here for you Natalie" she said._

_"How do you know my name" Natalie asked the woman._

_"I'm sorry. How rude. I'm Megan Linus. You may know my husband, Ben" Megan suggested._

_As soon as she heard Ben's name she right away backs away from her._

_"Get away from me" Natalie ordered._

_Megan took a few steps closer but Natalie grabbed her violin and held it in her hands like a baseball bat._

_"I said get away! I'll scream" Natalie warned her._

_"Natalie I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk" Megan said._

_"Talk about what?"_

_"About the island. You have to go back."_

_Go back to the island?! _

_"Why would I go back to that place?"_

_"Your friends, the ones you left behind, they're in danger. They need your help" Megan said._

_It's been so long since she thought about the other survivors. Sawyer. Virgie. Juliet. Even Locke._

_"I'm sorry. But there's nothing I can do. So you pretty much came to Nevada for nothing" Natalie said._

_"There's another reason why I came to see you. I wanted to tell you something about your father."_

_"What about him?"_

_Megan pulls out a big brown envelope and hands it to her. Natalie puts down the violin and takes it from her._

_"What's this" Natalie asked._

_"Open it._"

_Natalie opens it and sees its 8x10 black and white photos of her father talking to an elder man._

_"Who's this in the picture with my dad" Natalie asked._

_"Charles Widmore. Your father's boss."_

_"What" Natalie asked confused._

_She goes through the envelope. There's more pictures of her dad with Widmore. It even shows her dad buying two plane tickets for Oceanic Airlines._

_"That one was taken three years ago, around the same time you and mother boarded flight 815" Megan explained._

_"Wait. You're saying that…that my dad knew…that my dad knew the plane…" Natalie trying to find the words to say, but couldn't._

_"He knew, Natalie. He knew the plane would crash. And he knew your mother would die" Megan said softly._

_Natalie fight backs tears._

_"Why would he do this" Natalie asked._

_"He needed the money."_

_Natalie felt sick to her stomach. Megan writes something on a piece of paper._

_"This is my number. Call me when you're ready" Megan said._

_As Megan left, Natalie just stared at the 8x10 picture of his father with Widmore. She gather her things and headed to the bus stop. When she reached the house, but no one was home. She sat on the couch and began to cry. She couldn't believe that her father was working for that man. That he was the reason her mother was dead. She pulled out the number that Megan gave her._

_She picks up the phone and dials the number._

_It rang a couple of times before someone answers._

_"Hello" Megan answered._

_"Hi Megan, it's me. I thought about what you said early" Natalie said._

_"And what's your answer" Megan asked._

_"I want to go back. I want to go back! I want to go home!" Natalie screamed._

_"Then do exactly what I say" Megan said._

Yesterday was a wrinkle on your forehead

Yesterday is a promise that you've broken

Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes

This is your life and today is all you've got now

Yeah, and today is all you've got now

Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes

This is your life, are you who you want to be

_-Brad in the park, pushing Rosie on the swings._

_-Kate doing pull ups in Prison Exercise Yard at Northern California Women's Facility._

This is your life, are you who you want to be

_-Sayid killing a man outside Santa Rosa. He and Hurley leaving the hospital._

_-Natalie meeting with Ben and Megan at a motel room. _

_-Sun talking to Charles Widmore._

This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be

When the world was younger and you had everything to lose

_-Claire visiting Charlie at his store, Charlie's Music Store, with the kids. Aaron and a little girl. They run up and hug their daddy. Charlie goes and gives Claire a kiss._

_-Jack sitting in his apartment, drinking a bottle of beer, looking disheveled._

**Translation**: pasalubong-presents

**Coming Soon:** Lost, Found and Lost Again. Squeal to Lost to Us.


End file.
